Trick Or Treat
by wemmawriter
Summary: There's a costume Halloween party for the McKinley High Faculty at Beiste's house. Which staff member has their eye on Will?  How will Emma react?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm a few months late for Halloween (or early depending on how you see it), but I really wanted to get this little story out there. I started in early October and put it on the backburner for a while, revisiting it this year. Just a fun and fluffy story with a few laughs, hopefully. Enjoy. Thank you again to my beta Jodie for reading prior… and liking the direction it's heading thus far.**

Autumn sunlight gleamed through the pane glass windows of the McKinley High Teacher's Lounge. There was a nip in the air outside, the cool breeze catching falling leaves mid-flight, tossing and spinning them to their earth-bound resting place. Inside, however, the thermostat regulated the temperature to a pleasant 77 degrees Fahrenheit. It wasn't too hot; it wasn't too cold. It was just right. Anyone would think a blond woman and three bears were at the controls.

Will Schuester didn't mind. Either way, he was used to the cold weather. And what better way to spend the time than snuggling up to his girlfriend and co-worker, Emma Pillsbury. That was the best thing about the cold – finding news ways to warm the body. Not to mention the heart rate. He walked down the hallway to the teacher's lounge, watching the students put up decorations for Halloween. Orange and black crepe paper turned into streamers lined the entryways and criss-crossed the ceiling, posters of ghosts and goblins adorned the walls, even carved pumpkins sat between the groups of lockers, their wild faces scarily grinning at passers-by.

Outside of Christmas, Halloween was Will's favourite celebration of the year. As a child, his mother would dress him up as whichever pop culture character of the year. One year it was Michael Jackson, the next, Mr T. It was the anticipation, then excitement of what candy would be handed out and how much could be eaten before getting a severe tummy ache. The pumpkin-shaped plastic container to hold all the treats was a staple accessory to his costume until he was 15 when it was no longer cool to go trick-or-treating.

Will looked down at his Superman lunchbox in his grown-up hand, smiling to himself. Not much had changed, really. He was still a big kid at heart. The magic hadn't worn off through the years as it did for some. And this Halloween was going to be especially enjoyable. Coach Beiste was holding a party on the weekend. Even better, it was a costume party and he and Emma were going. They had kept their relationship fairly low-key at school; a quick kiss here, a small embrace there. This would be the first time they could be a real couple in front of the faculty, in the presence of adults, sans students. Thinking of Emma and the year ahead gave him shivers; they had only been going out for about five months but it had been the best five months of his life. It was like they had always been together.

He spotted Emma sitting at their usual table. She was in her own faraway place, her eyes focused on the scenery outside, head resting on her hand. Will crept up behind her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Emma jumped, the sweet display of affection waking her from her thoughts. It was a nice awakening though.

"Hey sweetie, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Will as he sat down, resting his arm on the back of her chair. Emma smiled at him, and they kissed again, this time full on the lips. She was able to taste remnants of the meringue honey cake that they made earlier in the week. Will must have snacked on a piece between classes this morning. Simply scrumptious.

She pecked him on the lips one more time and spoke quietly. "That's okay, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Things, you know, in general."

"About me?"

"You're always in my thoughts," she tweaked his nose.

Will popped open his tin lunch box and reached straight for the choc-chip cookies in the Ziploc bag. Emma took out her salad sandwich and bit into the soft grain bread. Nothing would ever taste as nice as Will's kisses, but this would have to tide her over until tonight.

"Yo! Emma, Will!" A voice called out among the din. The duo turned around and saw the McKinley High football coach enter the Teacher's Lounge.

"So, you guys ready for my Halloween bash this weekend?" Shannon Beiste asked as she clambered to one of the spare seats where Will and Emma were sitting. Shannon took out a half cooked chicken from her cooler bag and began to pick away at the white meat, licking her fingers, savouring each mouthful.

"Only half this time?" Will asked, teasing.

"Yep, trying to cut back. Mama's getting a little hefty at the waistline," she replied patting her stomach. The trio shared a laugh. They had become inseparable over the past year, and the daily ritual of lunchtimes kept their friendship strong.

"We're really looking forward to your party, Shannon. Count us in," Will said, answering her question.

"It'll be my first Halloween party," Emma remarked.

"Great! Almost the entire faculty will be there, and it wouldn't be the same without my best buddies. Who are you two dressing up as?"

Emma and Will looked at each other. "Well, um, I'm going to go as Superman and Em is, well, actually, I'm not sure. Emma?"

"Oh, I, ah, haven't decided yet. But, what about you Shannon?"

"I'm going as Hulk."

"Wow, you're going to paint yourself green?"

"No, no, not _the_ Hulk. Hulk, as in Hulk Hogan."

"Well, that's certainly an interesting choice," Emma said.

"He was my hero in high school. Men with bandannas and a well-built physique are my type of guy. At one stage he actually had 24 inch biceps. I'm a Hulkamanic!" Shannon took a bite of the chicken leg, grinning. "I'm super pumped! Going all out this year – gonna be a scream fest! Oh and I can't forget – pumpkins for my little 'punkins'." Shannon handed both Will and Emma mini carved pumpkins.

"Oh, they are so cute Shannon, thank you," Emma exclaimed. "Will, aren't they adorable?"

Before Will could answer, a very loud, very high-pitched "Yoo-hoo, William!" interrupted their conversation.

Will turned to where the voice came from and saw Brenda Castle, the astronomy teacher and badminton coach. She waved frantically at Will, slightly unsteady on her feet. Raising one of his eyebrows, he gave a dubious wave back. Brenda walked with a wobble towards their table, plonking herself down next to Will.

"Show, Suester," her voice stumbled over the alliteration, "You going to Beistie Boy's soiree?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh…yeah. Why?"

"I was hoping we could pick up where we left off last year." She leaned closer to his ear, whispering, "I still have those pills."

"Gee, Brenda, as exciting as that sounds, I'm actually going with Emma. We're dating now, have been for a few months."

Emma smiled and gave a sharp wave of her hand.

"Pfft! The woman that publicly denounced you as a slut? Ha!" She cried out.

Emma wasn't sure where to look. Her eyes darted about the lounge, finally deciding staring at the inside of her lunchbox was the perfect place. _That was still getting around?_

"We sorted all that out; it was just a misunderstanding." He took Emma's hand and kissed it.

"Wait… weren't you almost married to that Ken Tanaka guy that Beiste replaced? And didn't you marry a dentist in Vegas? And now you're dating a guy you called a slut?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Who's the slut now?" Brenda guffawed extra loud.

"Alright, that's enough. I think you better leave," Beiste stepped in.

"Fine. If you can't take the heat…" Brenda got up from her seat. "Oh Will, I'll see you on Saturday. I've got some moves that are going to bah-low your mind." She squeezed his shoulder. "Mmm, nice."

Beiste looked at Emma and then at Will. "Watch out for that one. She wants you."

"I can handle her. Em, you okay?" he asked.

"She just…laid it all out there, didn't she?"

"Don't listen to her, honey; you and I both know she's just trying to stir up trouble." He put his arm around her, kissing her temple.

"What on earth happened before I arrived?" Shannon asked curiously.

"You, or?" Emma asked Will. He nodded for her to continue. "Um, well, Sue seemed to think I wasn't being assertive enough, so she coached me to get back at Will for his, uh, infidelities."

Will butted in. "We were taking a breather from a little spark that had started between us and Emma assumed –"

"After Sue told me…" Emma was quick to point out.

He continued. "– that I had slept with April Rhodes, a girl I went to school with who was back in town to help out with Glee club. And that I made out with Shelby, Vocal Adrenaline coach… Rachel's mum."

"Wait, whoa, wait." Shannon put her hand up, signalling to stop. She turned to Emma. "You were taking advice from Sue?"

"Yeah."

"Sue Sylvester?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you got hit in the head by a football or a something that day?"

She shook her head. "N-no."

"Man, Sue's great, but always has a hidden agenda that goes awry. And Will, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt our Emma. I could see from the day I started that the two of you had a special relationship."

Emma smiled shyly at Will. 

Will felt the need to counter Beiste's assumption. "Yes, well, I did kiss Shelby but that's it. It just…happened."

Shannon was astounded. "It's like a replay of Days of Our Lives."

The bell jangled, signalling the warning that classes would resume in five minutes. Shannon spoke as she packed up what was left of her chicken lunch. "Look, all's I can say is, from what I just witnessed, that woman means business. Emma, I'd be by Will's side all night if I were you."

"You really think she'd try something?" Emma had a worried look on her face.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Shannon observed. "I'll see you two later, got football training." She patted Will on the back and strode out the door.

"Will?" She grabbed onto his vest.

"Em, honey, she's all talk. And a little crazy. Everything will be okay. Come on, let's go to class." Emma took Will's hand and they walked out of the lounge towards Emma's office. He kissed her goodbye, whispering a tender "I love you," in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck; her body juddered from the intimacy of his voice.

"I love you too," she replied. Three quick kisses on the lips, a few wolf whistles from the students and he was gone. Emma blushed uncontrollably. It was the first time he had kissed her in front of the students.

She sighed happily as she watched him walk away. He was wearing her favourite vest and those denim jeans that showed off his gorgeous backside. Perfect backside. Squeezable backside. Emma chuckled to herself and stepped into her office. It was going to be hard trying to concentrate on work when all she could think of was Will. And Brenda Castle.

Instead of checking her email for the latest SAT information, Emma scoured the Internet, searching for a Halloween costume for the weekend. Finally finding an online costume store that offered next day delivery, she viewed about 20 outfits, and then narrowed it down to two. Emma had an idea. Without hesitation, she ordered both. If anyone was going to blow Will's mind, it was going to be Emma Pillsbury.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween: the most scariest and sugar-laden night of the year. Finally, Shannon's party had arrived and was sure to be a frightening blast. Will could already feel the buzz his former five-year-old self experienced flooding back to his senses. It was going to be a great night. No, a Super night. Will picked up his Superman costume a few days earlier and no matter how much he begged Emma to disclose hers, she refused. Even when the parcel arrived, no amount of tickling or kissing would make her divulge the secret. It was sure fun trying though.

Emma's paranoia about Brenda had intensified by the end of the week. She had watched her like a hawk each day, even memorising her schedule just in case her path crossed with Will's. Emma wasn't going to take any chances. It got to the point where Will had to sit Emma down and harshly tell her she was overreacting. She understood and conjured up a smile to please him, but still had doubts in her mind. So, the only way to ease her suspicions was to be prepared.

Yet, maybe Will was right. Maybe Brenda was just causing trouble. Maybe there was nothing to be worried about. Emma sat on the edge of her bed in her bath towel, contemplating all the possibilities, all the outcomes, obsessing over the smallest things. It was getting the better of her again. She closed her eyes and breathed, calming herself, not wanting another lecture from Will.

When she opened her eyes, everything was instantly forgotten. Her jaw dropped. So did her stomach. A manly figure of blue stood before her, hands on his hips. The curly hair was unmistakable.

"Hey cutie. Need some rescuing?"

"Ohh my goodness. My handsome Superman. You look…impressive. So hot. And no padding needed." She rose from the bed and walked over to Will. Emma ran her hands over his biceps and chest, feeling his muscles ripple underneath. Her body flushed with desire.

Will held her close, kissing her forehead. "Baby, why aren't you dressed yet? We'll be late."

Emma, ignoring his question, examined Will for a second time and frowned. "On second thoughts, as much as I love your costume, don't you think it's a little too revealing?" With her index finger, she drew imaginary circles in the direction where she was looking.

Will looked down. "What do you mean? The tights? The underwear on the outside?"

"Well, yeah. Certain people could get ideas…unless you _want_ them to get ideas."

_You're giving me ideas wearing that towel_. He coughed. "Emma, don't be silly. This is what Superman wears." Will didn't mind showing off his body; he worked hard at keeping it in great condition, not just for him, but for Emma too. If anything, he hoped this would titillate her to see more of his body. Sans costume.

She shook her head. "I've changed my mind. I'd rather you go as Clark Kent. You know, a pair of glasses and suit with a tie; something more conventional, nerdish even."

Will sighed. She was still thinking about Brenda. "I'm not changing. I'll cover myself with my cape instead."

"Thank you." She patted his chest.

"Now, get dressed. Do you know what you're wearing?"

"Still deciding." Emma hurriedly pushed him out the door so she could get ready.

Stepping backwards into the hallway, Will said insistently, "You've been deciding all week. Where's that package with the costumes? I'll pick one out myself."

"Uh, no!" Emma screeched nervously. "It's a surprise. I want to surprise you."

"Well, make it a quick surprise okay? I'll give you five and then we must go."

"Alright, alright. Just wait in the lounge…honey." Emma flashed a cheeky smile.

She slammed the door behind him and removed the towel from her body, folding it neatly onto the bed. Reaching underneath the bed, she grabbed the brown paper bag and took out her 'special occasion' underwear. A black lace strapless bra. There was no hesitation in wearing that. It was the matching pair of briefs and thong that she held awkwardly by her fingertips where her thoughts wavered. Stepping into the briefs, the safe choice, she looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head. They'd be seen. _Thong it is_. Replacing the briefs with the thong, Emma wasn't use to wearing something between…that part of her body. It was slightly uncomfortable. Upon taking another look in the mirror, Emma smiled. Despite the slight discomfort, she felt… wickedly lascivious. This could possibly be her underwear of choice in the future. Will would like it.

Emma dug in her bottom dresser drawer for the package she'd kept hidden from Will. Pouring the contents out on the bed, she studied both of the costumes. Smirking, and then giggling aloud, she began to get dressed. Tonight was going to be full of surprises.

Will sat impatiently in the lounge, waiting for Emma so they could go to Shannon's. He kept looking at his empty wrist where his watch normally was, trying to check the time. Will pulled at the lycra sticking to his body. He definitely was hot. And a little sweaty.

"Come on Em," he whispered under his breath, hoping she wasn't going to be too much longer. What was she doing? More importantly, what could she possibly be wearing? _Hang on_, Will pondered,_ what if it's something really, really racy?_ _No, Emma wouldn't dare_. _Would she?_

He thought about it for a while. Brenda had really gotten Emma into a tizzy. He wasn't sure why Emma should feel insecure or even threatened by her. Emma didn't need to impress him, if that was her intention. Emma was the one; she has already impressed him with her kindness, compassion and love. All those qualities made Emma the woman he fell in love with at first sight. And if she was going to wear something that would put her out of her comfort zone, he'd rather she not dress up at all. But, boy, Emma wearing anything that was going to make Will's heart race faster would more than likely cause problems. He considered wearing the cape on his front.

The minutes ticked by. Will paced the floor. He knocked on their bedroom door a few times, Emma continually saying she'd be out in a minute. Perhaps Emma was having an OCD moment, surely not though, her medication had been working wonders.

"Em, hon, you sure everything's okay? You don't need my help?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied as she slipped into her costume.

"You're not having trouble with anything… messy are you?"

"No. I'm…just, uh, brushing my teeth."

Will sat back down. Now he understood what people meant by the term _women_. Half of a man's life was spent waiting for a woman to dress. He hoped there would be a reward for his patience.

Finally, a click of the door. 30 minutes later.

"Ta-dah!" Emma exclaimed, as she revealed herself to Will.

He spun around, wide-eyed, eager to see his girlfriend. Instead, he was considerably perplexed. This was not what he was expecting.

"Um…why are you dressed as the murderer from Scream?" Will asked.

Emma lifted the mask off her head. "Because I really like the movie."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Emma, you hate Scream. You only told me last week the phrase 'I'm gonna gut you like a fish' gave you a fear of seafood restaurants."

"As a guidance counsellor, I find knife violence and serial killings really interesting topics for discussion," she explained astutely. "Putting myself in their shoes gives me greater insight into the appeal of committing crimes behind a mask. It's all part of a new pamphlet I'm designing."

"Oh…kay," Will drew out the word, raising an eyebrow. "But he never wore red boots." He gestured to the shiny patent leather boots peeking out from under the black cape.

Emma shrugged. "They're comfortable. And now we match." _Phew, close call._ _Don't blow your surprise Pillsbury._

"Hm," replied Will, not totally convinced. "All I can say is you've definitely amazed me tonight."

"And it's only the beginning." Emma grabbed the top of Will's cape and drew him close, pressing her lips to his. She kissed him with a fierce passion, eagerly sweeping her tongue inside Will's mouth. This unfamiliar intensity caught Will off-guard, but it was exactly the kind of kiss he had been craving for a long time. Unexpected and bursting with an impassioned hunger. Emma's pulse raced as she felt Will slide his hands partway down her sides, gripping her ribs, his thumbs circling just underneath her breasts. His touch was amazing, eliciting such an aching pleasure, causing Emma to push harder against his lips. Their tongues swirled around each other, playing their own personal game of Twister. Will indistinctly moaned as Emma slithered her fingers over the big 'S' on his front, then under his cape, around to his back, inching towards his red underwear.

"Ohh Em, you're rather…spirited tonight."

She kissed his chest. "It's the costume. Plus, I can't resist a curly-haired man in a superhero outfit."

"Mmm, well, the Greatest American Hero better watch out."

"The Greatest American Hero has nothing on you."

"Damn right." Will swooped onto her lips again, relishing in their softness.

"I want you all to myself tonight." Emma kissed his nose, then his jawline, fluttering her eyelashes along his cheek. "You'll stay away from Brenda won't you?"

"Well, that all depends…"

"On what?"

"If Brenda's kisses aren't better than yours," he joked.

"Will, I'm serious!" She slapped his shoulder. "What if she steals you away from me?" Her eyes, as big as saucers, depicted an anxious uncertainty. Will noticed her deep-rooted concern. This was beyond the Brenda-watching at school. It was real.

"You genuinely are worried, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust her."

"I'd have to be insane to even go anywhere near that. Superman only has eyes for you."

Will lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. Emma smiled at him.

"Have faith in me and have faith in yourself. I'll never leave you for another."

Emma scrunched her face. "I'm being a little over the top, aren't I?"

"You're just concerned. That's what I love about you."

"You're sweet. I love you too." They hugged each other strongly, rocking gently, Emma cradling her head on Will's chest. She contentedly sighed.

"Come on sexy serial killer, we've got a Halloween party to go to."

"Do we have to? I like what we're doing right now."

"We can't miss it. We promised Shannon."

"Mm okay," Emma answered.

"We'll do a bit of kissing," he kissed her lips, "a bit of dancing," he spun her around and she giggled, "play some Halloween games…"

"No touched candy for me though."

"No touched candy for you. But maybe if you're lucky we'll take a trip to the Fortress of Solitude later." Will kissed her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"That sounds ver-ry interesting."

"Life is never dull with the Man of Steel."

"Well then, Schue-perman, let's go." Emma pulled the mask back over her face. She laughed evilly, pinching Will's behind.

"He-e-ey!" He smacked hers back. "No unauthorised pinches!"

"I'm only touching what's mine." Emma was feeling bold. And extra playful.

There was no way she was going to let Brenda ruin her evening with Will.

"My, you're on fire tonight Miss Pillsbury. Love it. Now, time to have a scarily great night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I've had do quite a bit of rewriting as I felt it didn't 'flow' as well as previous chapters. Maybe it still doesn't. But I'd like to thanks my beta Jodie and fellow writer irshgirl who were able to offer suggestions and new ideas for this story to continue. I hope you all like this next chapter.**

The street lights cast an orange ruddiness against the darkness of the night sky. An almost full moon peeked behind the scattered clouds. Will and Emma dodged the hordes of children and adults laughing and screaming in the street where Shannon Beiste lived. All that sugar and artificial flavouring was surely going to keep the children awake long past their bedtime. And result in several trips to the dentist in coming weeks.

The toothy grins and high-pitched chatter from a couple of children caught Will's attention. He smiled back at them, again reminiscing of his own childhood. The multitude of costumes, painted faces and tired adults being dragged by their offspring, not to mention the buckets of candy they were carrying also made Will think of his future.

"One day Em, this will be us, our children, begging to be taken to each house to get their candy," Will remarked, gesturing to a young couple with school-aged children. They appeared to be struggling; desperately trying to convince the little ones they had enough candy for the night. "And I'm going to love every minute of it." He entwined their fingers together, squeezing her hand.

"I'll wipe their little faces and sticky fingers after they're done with the chocolate and sweets. And then nurse them when they have a tummy ache. And then smack you for letting them have too much." Emma cuddled into Will under his cape.

"And then once they're asleep, we can go trick or treating… adult style." His hand slid down to the small of her back, fingernails gently scratching.

"Ooh, Will, you're turning a sweet and innocent holiday into something laced with indecency and lewdness. Keep talking."

"Haha, Em, I can never tell what goes through that mind of yours. On the outside, you're like Halloween, sweet and innocent as you've described. On the inside, watch out!"

"Yes, it's what underneath that's gonna make you come undone," Emma alluded.

"Mmm, underneath..." Will's Homer Simpson accent got the better from him as he picked at her black cape.

Emma flirted back, pretending to smack him. "Will! Later."

The street was filled with cars which made it difficult to park close by, but Will and Emma didn't mind the stroll to Shannon's house. It was easy to tell which one was hers. Its façade took on the appearance of a haunted house with a sign out the front stating 'Nightmare on Beiste Street'. The wire fence creaked open when they entered her yard; jack-o-lanterns lined the cobbled path to the front door. Music pumped from inside, the bass just managing to vibrate the support beams on the patio. Fake spray-on snow was used to outline ghosts in the windows with orange and green fairy lights blinking as eyes.

"Do I look okay Will?" Emma asked as he rang the doorbell. And eerie wolf howl sounded out, making both of them jump.

"You look great. Now, take off that mask so I can kiss you."

"Oh, mm, gladly," Emma pulled off her mask. "It was getting a little hot under there."

"It's going to get hotter in a moment," Will smirked, pressing his lips to hers, sucking lightly. He teased her with his tongue, stroking the underside of hers and then running it along her teeth. Emma pulled him closer, holding him tight for fear she would collapse from the way he was pleasuring her mouth.

The door opened. "Will, Emma. Will! Emma!" Shannon yelled above the music, interrupting their kiss. They broke apart instantly, wiping their mouths. Emma quickly put the mask back on. "Can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" She laughed. Dressed in red silk shorts, yellow muscle shirt, red bandanna with 'Hulkamaniac' printed on, a red championship belt around her waist and a very '80s blond mullet and matching moustache, she was a dead ringer for the outlandish wrestler.

"Ummm…" Emma muffled, choosing to ignore Shannon's comment. She shrugged, opening her palms to the sky.

"Huh," Shannon studied Emma's costume. "I never would have picked it. I'll keep you away from the knives. And Will, you look every bit like Superman. Nice cape! But where the hell have you two been? Come in, we're about to start the games!"

She ushered them inside through a makeshift cobwebbed hallway and into the cleared out combined lounge and dining room, bursting with people. The smoke machine near the bay window sprayed a light haze across the floor. Picture frames hung crooked on the wall and all the lights were wrapped in dark coloured cellophane, creating an eerie glow. Shannon's lounge suite and selected pieces of furniture were pushed against the walls, covered in white sheets and sprinkled with talcum powder, giving the effect of a dusty, abandoned, haunted house.

"Sorry, we got held up. Gee, you've done an awesome job with the decorations Shannon!" Fake cobwebs, skeletons, spiders, black cats, virtually any and every animal and object associated with Halloween were in every corner, on every table and hanging vicariously from the ceiling. Big crepe paper and cardboard jack-o-lanterns decorated the walls and various-sized pillar candles were bunched in groups on ledges, the mantel and on the food and drink tables. Just as Emma walked past an old wooden box sitting on the counter, a bloodied hand popped out. She screamed and clung to Will, who laughed hysterically.

Shannon laughed as well. "Haha gotcha Emma! I like going absolutely crazy at Halloween, my second favourite day after Thanksgiving, you know, Turkey day!"

"Well, I guess there's no chicken day," Will said, giving Emma a reassuring hug. "You okay baby?" Emma nodded. He grabbed a couple of peeled-grape eyeballs and popped them in his mouth.

"Every day is chicken day Will!" Shannon poured a cup of the Bat punch. "Want a drink? It's only Cola with black food colouring. Non-alcoholic. If you want something alcoholic, I can whip something up for you."

"Punch is fine for now. Em, you want one?"

"Yes, thanks. It's all safe, right?"

"Safe? Of course it is, made it myself!" Shannon interjected. "Hey everybody! Listen up!" She waved her hands to turn the music down. "We'll be starting the games soon!" She poured the drinks and then blew the whistle around her neck and the music was turned back up. "By the way, Brenda's not here yet. Just wanted to let you know."

Emma's body tightened at the sound of her name. Maybe she wouldn't turn up at all. "Hmph. Brenda." She scoffed under her breath.

"Thanks, Shannon. I'll keep my eye out." Will took a large sip and peered inside the cup, for the most part it tasted like cola, but there was something…odd. He could have sworn it had alcohol in it. Being in the company of adults, no one would be immature enough to spike the drinks, would they? It wasn't like alcohol wasn't available. Perhaps the cola was a different brand, or the food colouring had a strong flavour that tasted similar to alcohol. Emma didn't seem to notice the taste. She chugged the rest of hers down and went for a second.

"This is like our first official party as a couple Will. Hi!" Emma greeted Frankenstein as he walked past. "Aren't you excited?" She swayed to the music.

"I am honey. I get to spend the evening with the prettiest girl here, although I can't see her gorgeous eyes behind the mask."

"Well, her gorgeous eyes can see every speck of you. And they like what they see." She greedily eyed his body and took him by the waist, pressing up against him.

"A serial killer hugging Superman. This would make for an epic movie. Kiss me."

"Not yet." She put a finger to his lips. He kissed that instead. "We haven't even said hello to everyone. Let's go mingle."

He groaned, but agreed. "After we say hello, it's you and me babe."

She winked. "Got it, Will."

Most of the faculty was there, Will recognising a few of them. Figgins was near the food table dressed as Elvis Presley, chatting with his Marie-Antoinette secretary. The teachers from the science lab came as DNA. Two zombies, Morticia Addams and a werewolf were dancing in the centre of the room. Emma joined in with them, moving to the beat of the music. She seductively motioned for Will to join in, and he willingly obliged. He flipped her mask upwards and sung along, playing up to the lyrics.

_Everytime you call my name_

_I heat up like a burning flame_

_Burning flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby let the fire get higher_

"I'm not gonna ask this time, I'm just gonna kiss." Will swooped on Emma's lips, catching her off-guard. She let out a pleasing sigh only Will could hear and gripped his back. They sank into the kiss; their dancing suddenly coming to a halt. The fire between them was definitely getting higher.

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_I'm gonna reach out and grab ya_

_Abra-abra-cadabra_

_Abracadabra_

Will grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. For a brief moment, Will forgot where he was; kissing Emma made everything else disappear. Abracadabra indeed.

The PDA was becoming the highlight of the evening. Everyone in the room stopped to watch them. Will slid his hands down to her backside and someone let out a wolf howl. Breaking the kiss, Will lifted his head to see the entire teaching staff staring at them.

"Oh. H-hi everybody," he stammered. "Hope everyone's enjoying themselves." Emma covered her mouth and looked at the floor, trying to hold back a laugh. Her shoulders bounced as she held her breath.

"Looks like the two of you are having all the fun," one of the Zombies called out.

Emma brushed Will's stomach with her hands and kissed his cheek. "As a matter of fact, yes, we are having fun." She smiled cheekily, put her mask back on, casually took Will's hands and continued to dance. The song changed to Michael Jackson's Thriller and whoops leapt from the partygoers, who all stepped in line to dance.

"I might sit this one out Will, grab a drink and see Shannon. You're the one with the moves, and besides, I want to watch those hips of yours." She pawed at his hips, tracing the top of his red underwear with her finger.

"Emma, I suspect you want more than just hip swivelling from me."

She raised her eyebrows. "That'll do for now. Your hips are hot." Seeing Will's flustered face gave Emma a rush unlike ever before. The thrill of tonight, behind a costume, she could be anyone she wanted. And she wanted to be daring.

Emma sauntered over to Shannon, batting a couple of low-hanging fake spiders out of the way. She was near a lit jack-o-lantern, eating a mini hotdog wrapped in puff pastry.

"Man, Will is looking fine tonight," stated Shannon as her and Emma went for another cup of punch. "What a body. You're one lucky girl."

"Yes, I am." She laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, look at him." Will had his hands shaped like claws sharply swinging from side to side, jerking his knees upwards and leading the dance. He was having a ball. "I'm so hot for him right now you have no idea."

"I can tell. I think everyone can tell."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Screamingly." She fiddled with her Hulk moustache.

"I think I want to… h-have…you know… with him." Emma swallowed a mouthful of the punch.

"Have sex?" Shannon filled in the blank.

"Yeah. Wow, this punch has got quite a kick to it. So tasty too. You sure it's non-alcoholic?" She fanned herself.

"Positive. You must be on a Will-high."

"It's the whole superhero thing. And his costume is so tight. He's driving me nuts. Look at those hips. Ungph. I want him to wrap me up in his cape and take me away."

"Emma. I've never heard you talk like that before. You've got it bad girl. The way I see it, you've already got the ball rolling, act on that a little more and boom!"

"Oh I intend to. It's like my body and my senses have gone haywire. I think Will feels the same way. I can only hope Brenda keeps her distance."

"Enjoy yourself while she's not here. Just remember, she's like some of the guys on the football team. They take the ball, but can't follow through."

"Haha, oh Shannon, you're such a great friend." Emma gave her a hug.

"Love you kiddo. I think it's time for a game now. What do you say?" The music faded out, so Shannon thought it the best time to gain everyone's attention. "Wow guys, that was great! Okay. We're gonna play Apple bobbing. Who's in? First person who pulls an apple out with their mouth wins!" Shannon motioned to the other Physical Education teachers and brought in two large metal tubs filled with water and seven apples each.

Will clapped his hands together, excited. "Em, I'm so doing this. I haven't bobbed for apples in years. You in?" He was all sweaty from busting a move on the dance floor.

"Uh… it's a little unsanitary, isn't it?" Emma scrunched her nose behind the mask.

"Em, sometimes you just gotta risk it! Cheer me on?"

The mask, keeping its same long-mouthed expression, nodded in agreement. She downed the rest of her drink. Emma was feeling a little nervous about Brenda, expecting her to appear from the darkness and cause trouble. At least the Bat punch was helping her feel at ease. She promised herself not to let Brenda's threats get to her, but somehow, they were.

Will gave her the thumbs up and joined a witch, a robot and Herman Munster already kneeling on the floor. "Hands behind your back, everyone. Like I said, first person to retrieve an apple out of the tub wins." Shannon repeated the instructions. "All ready? Okay! Go!"

A crowd gathered around the competitors as they dunked their heads into the icy water, desperately trying to grasp an apple with their teeth. The shouting and screaming began as the competition heated up. One minute into it and no one had gotten close. Will tried to contort his mouth every which way to get it around this one particular apple he was targeting. Bumping heads with Herman Munster wasn't helping. He lifted his head for a quick breather and flicked water into the crowd.

Emma became swept up in the game, chanting Will's name over and over, stamping her foot in the process. Will heard her and smiled. He turned and winked at her.

"That's my Will! Come on baby, win for me!" Emma hollered, her body receiving another unexpected kick from the Bat punch. She felt alive and free… and why not? They were in the company of adults, it was Halloween, everyone was dressed up, her boyfriend was looking incredibly hot and for once, Emma was determined to have an ultra-fun night.

Going back down again, Will moved his mouth over another apple and felt a small bump. He cinched his teeth around it and, when he decided he had a good grip, stood up with the seized apple. Everyone cheered. Will pumped the air with his fist and then took a bite, holding the prized apple in his hand. Emma crashed into his waist, hugging him.

"Yay Will!" Emma bobbed up and down, her arms still wrapped around him. Lifting her mask, he kissed her full on the lips. "My Schue-per man! Ew, you're all wet!"

Shannon handed Emma a towel and she lovingly dabbed his face dry, then threw the towel over his head, mussing his hair. Will noted that familiar beautiful glow when she smiled at him; it was absolutely infectious, so infectious, it invigorated his senses. He grinned back at her with his signature lopsided smile.

"Congratulations Will! Here's your trophy!" Shannon gave him his prize – a skeleton statue – and he kissed it. The crowd dispersed, deciding to either dance to Bad Moon Rising, chat in small groups or make a plate filled with all the Halloween goodies at the food table.

"My baby won," Emma pulled his head down to hers with the towel and dotted his face in kisses. "So proud of you."

Will modestly shrugged. "Aw, it's just a silly Halloween game. I got lucky."

_Not yet you haven't_, Emma thought. "Maybe so, but it was nice seeing you win."

"Really?"

"Actually, it was more than nice. It…" she whispered in his ear, "turned me on."

"Dunking my head in a bucket of water and pulling out an apple turned you on?"

"It was more the view, actually." She patted his behind.

"You saucy little thing. You're getting cheekier as the night goes on. I love you."

"Mmm. I'm loosening up, Will," Emma curled her index finger, signalling Will to come closer. They kissed and rubbed noses. She put her arms around his neck. "Love you too."

Beiste turned the music down. "Pumpkin carving's up next!" As some of the guests moved on to the next game, Will spotted who he thought was Cheerio coach Sue Sylvester hovering near the punch bowls. "Let's go say hi." Will took Emma's hand and they walked over to her.

"Well hello, Sue. And who might you be dressed as?" Emma asked, a hint of sarcasm seeping through her voice. She already had a hunch as to whom.

Sue turned around, that familiar snarly smile gracing her face. Emma's hunch was correct.

"I'm dressed as the most scariest person alive – a high school Glee coach." There she was, an almost carbon copy of Will, dressed in his standard work attire.

Will was gobsmacked. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Be flattered. This is your vest."

"How did you –"

"Will, no deadbolt lock is going to keep me out. In the slammer I was known as Fingersmith Sue. Just give me a bobby pin, some sandpaper and a nail file and I can crack any lock in the city. I also had to rifle through an entire cupboard of these things to find one that wouldn't react with my delicate skin. By the way, I'd consider investing in a new bed. One that doesn't made that horrendous squeaking sound. How do your neighbours sleep with you and the redhead committing adulterous acts in the evening?"

A stunned Emma blushed furiously, but desperately wanted to bite back. "A squeaky bed is a well-used bed." She wasn't the best at sly, verbal retaliation.

"Don't give me all the depraved, erotic details Annie. I'm likely to collapse from the sheer thought of you and Mr Kotter here going at it like rabbits."

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. Irritating was too nice to describe Coach Sylvester right now. Why Will even wanted to associate with Sue was beyond Emma's imagination. She scooped out more Bat punch and swilled it down, leaving the conversation to socialise with other work colleagues.

"Sue. Enough. I'm not even going to ask what you were doing in prison, or… lying in my bed as a matter of fact."

"A girl's gotta have her beauty sleep. It's tough trying on all those clothes."

"You've got the hair just about perfect though," Will remarked, slightly intrigued.

"I had to shear a sheep, then dye and sew the wool together to make it an exact replica of yours. I think I've done a pretty good job." She patted her head. "Ah, got the greasiness just right too."

"Jell-O shots are out!" Shannon exclaimed, bringing out a tray of Jell-O in plastic shot glasses. "Here, take some!" She offered the tray to Will and Sue first and they grabbed a couple.

Everyone swarmed on them, popping the multi-coloured shots into their mouth. A second batch appeared soon after. The party food wasn't too appealing to Emma, all that finger food that was more than likely exposed to a multitude of unclean hands, although the sponge cake shaped like a pumpkin was delicious. She stuck to the Jell-O, and, deciding taking her mask on and off was becoming a bother, pulled it off completely and carried it around. It was stifling and making her disoriented.

And then she saw her.

She emerged from the darkness, just as Emma imagined. Smoke circled at her feet, the lights from outside providing a backlight, making her an all-powerful, unyielding silhouetted figure.

Brenda Castle.

As Cat Woman.

Complete with a skin-tight black leather bodysuit, tail and whip.

She was definitely on the prowl tonight.

With her hands on her hips, Brenda studied the room before her. She cocked her chin, sneering, searching for her target. Searching for Will. The man she wanted for her own. And wasn't afraid to show it.

Emma arched her back. To her horror, she watched Brenda approach Will from behind, sliding her hands up his back and onto his shoulders. Brenda oozed the confidence that Emma knew she could never pull off.

"Grrr…" she rolled her tongue, purring in his ear. "You have got one sexy ass." She cupped his behind with her hand.

"Em…" Will turned his head to kiss the person he thought was Emma. But just mere millimetres between their lips did he let out an almighty shriek. "Baaahhhh!" he cried out, pushing her away, falling into Sue who subsequently fell onto a carved pumpkin, squashing it to bits. From across the room he saw Emma, frozen in position. Her eyes were as round as saucers, shaken from what unfolded in front of her. "Oh my god, what the hell are you doing?"

"Emma, I – I…" _Oh man. Emma saw the whole thing. She's so mad with me. How could I not tell it wasn't her?_ The colour drained from his face thinking of the repercussions. "Damn it!"

"Please Will, you're not telling me you can't tell the difference between your little tootsie-pop and my purrs, are you?" Brenda laughed, rubbing his chest in a circular motion. "For shame, tsk tsk. But once you've had me, you'll never forget the likes of Bren-dahhhh." She pinched his behind.

"Just stay away from me please. I've already told you, I'm with Emma." He pushed her hands away, fuming.

"Well, we'll see after tonight. It doesn't look like she'll be with you for much longer anyway," Brenda gestured to a teary, lightheaded Emma who stumbled out of the room, tripping over a black cat. She fell to her knees, hastily got up and continued her quick exit. "Hey, what's a little friendly rivalry?"

"Emma!" Will called after her, but Brenda held him back.

Sue stood up, wiping bits of pumpkin from her pants. "Well, this is just highly embarrassing Will Schuester. I'm ashamed to be dressed as you. And now I've got pumpkin on my ass!"

Brenda stroked his chest. "Can it, Sue. When have you not had pumpkin on your ass? Emma's probably jealous, Will. Of us. After all, Superman and Cat Woman are a dynamic duo."

"Get off me!" Will shook Brenda off and ran to find Emma, his cape fluttering behind.

"Will, do you want me to go after her?" Shannon asked, catching him before he left the room. "I saw everything; gosh that Brenda has a hide!"

"Yeah. Uh, no, no, thanks though. This is a job for Superman." Glumly saying words that should be empowering, he patted her arm and walked down the hallway.

The music and voices faded to a soft muffle as Will searched Shannon's house for Emma. It was when he turned the lights on in a spare bedroom did Will hear soft cries coming from the walk-in-wardrobe. He opened the sliding door and found Emma on the carpeted floor, knees up to her chest, mask back on her face.

"There you are. Em I'm sorry." Will sighed. "How's your knee?"

"How could you kiss her?" She hiccupped.

"I didn't kiss her. I almost kissed her. Accidently. I thought she was you." He sat down next to her.

"Well maybe you didn't kiss her, but it felt like you did. It hurt me seeing her fawn over you like that. Y-you p-promised you'd stay away from her," Emma wailed, deep, shoulder-raising sobs that almost made her choke.

"Oh Em honey, don't cry like that. She crept up behind me; I don't have eyes in the back of my head."

"You're Superman; shouldn't you 'sense' these things? You couldn't 'sense' it wasn't me?" Emma used finger quotes to prove her point.

"Honestly, I thought it was you. I'm not really Superman. But my man-instincts sense that you're upset with me."

She hiccupped again. "Uh-huh."

"Sweetheart," Will uttered, taking off her mask, exposing her red, teary face, "Please don't be upset with me. Be upset, no, be _mad_ at Brenda. She's the instigator. Get even with her."

"How?" Her eyes glistened with tears.

Will thought about it for a moment, and then gave a knowing smile. He had the answer. "Show her I'm yours. And I'll happily, happily help you with that. What do you say?" He kissed her cheek.

"Oooh, we could have some real fun…" Emma mood lightened. "I like it."

"Oh yeah. I'd say let's have some fun now, but it would be rude to hide away from the party the entire evening." He wiped away her tears.

"It would be wrong," she crept into his lap, kissing his neck.

"Uh… so very, very wrong," Will muttered, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin. Emma sighed, sucking with more force, her fingernails digging into his sides.

"Very. Very." Her body relaxed, throwing away whatever caution was left, impudently letting go.

Will stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, save it for when we're in Brenda's view."

"Ohh..." She pouted, sticking out her tongue.

He poked her tongue back at her and asked again, "How's your knee?"

"It hurts. I think I bruised it. Stupid black cat."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh…" Emma hesitated. "Okay." She lifted her costume cautiously, trying not to reveal too much of what was underneath. Will touched her knee where it was red. Emma winced.

"My poor little serial killer sweetheart." Will lowered his lips and kissed the soft skin on her knee. "That better, baby?"

She gave him a puppy dog look. "That helps a little."

"What else do I need to do?" He rubbed her leg.

"You promised to take me to the Fortress of Solitude tonight. That's where Superman and Lois… you know. Take me there."

He kissed her ear lobe. "I will take you wherever you want to go, and what a journey it will be."

"Good, because I'm having a lot of trouble focusing on anything else but you and your red underwear right now."

"You like the underwear on the outside?" Will shrewdly asked. "Said the woman who wanted me to go as Clark Kent instead."

"In essence they are the same person; one's just the alter-ego of the other. Now I wish I had gone as Lois Lane."

"Lois is a heck of a lot sexier than a serial killer." He tugged at her costume. "And her outfits are a little more form-fitting."

"The only things I want form-fitting are your hands around my waist."

Will's own pulse picked up. "Em, baby, you're making it difficult for me to leave the room right now."

"That's the idea. I…woo, what was that? I need you." Emma was feeling a little flighty.

Sitting in his lap, Emma's suggestion was becoming more inviting by the second. But it wouldn't be right. How would they explain themselves? It was the last thing Will wanted – deflowering Emma in a place where there was the likely possibility of them getting caught. And with work colleagues around, they would never live it down.

"Baby I need you too, so much. But let's hold out a while longer, until we get home. And no, we can't leave now. I overheard that there's a mummy-wrapping game on soon. Did you want to wrap me in toilet paper?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I think you'd look kinda sexy in white."

"Mmm… I'll keep that in mind." He kissed her nose. "Sorry, Em."

"I'm sorry too. How's my face?"

"As beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on it."

"Tsk. You." Emma slid her hand across his cheek and jaw, feeling the slight scratch of his stubble. "Woo… can't wait baby."

Will scooped her in his arms and stood up, letting her feet slide to the floor. Emma felt her head spin a little but ignored it and took his hand, leading the way back to the party. Will poured more of the Bat punch and Emma snapped up the last few of the Jell-O shots, finally mastering the technique to suck it out in one go.

"These little things are addictive!" She popped the final one into her mouth.

"Oh my God, Emma, how many Jell-O shots have you had?"

"Um…only ten. It's one of the only things I can eat that hasn't been touched by human hands."

"_Only_ ten? Em, they are laced with alcohol."

"What? They're not just mini Jell-O cups?"

"No. That's why they're called shots. Jell-O Shots. Like little shots of alcohol but mixed with Jell-O instead."

"Uh-oh. No wonder I'm feeling woozy. Haha!" She snorted.

"Just stick with the punch, at least that's non-alcoholic. Here. Have another cup, you'll feel better." Will scooped a ladle of the Blood punch into a red plastic cup. She gulped it down; the drink was deep red and tasted like Hawaiian Punch. Over by the smoke machine, Sue laughed discreetly. The punch was spiked with Vodka. Both punch bowls were. All she had to do now was sit back and watch the fun begin.

"Thanks." Emma spotted a vacant seat and went to sit down. With the sudden influx of alcohol that entered her system now taking affect, she was becoming unstable on her feet. And extremely tipsy. So much so, she misjudged the seat and slipped off, landing hard on the floor, drink spilling everywhere. Pain seared through her body. Emma giggled wildly, unable to stop. It was the funniest thing in the world.

"Pfft! Hahahaha!"

"Emma, Emma, you okay?" Will kneeled beside her. The laughter continued. The alcohol had gone straight to her head.

"Wi-ill, honey, I wanna wrap you in the paper now." She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips like a demanding child.

"Emma, you're drunk." _How on earth did she get drunk that fast?_ Will wondered.

"Hey! Shhhh… I've got a surprise for you later." She tried to put her finger to her lips but missed and almost poked herself in the eye.

"Well I hope it doesn't involve me cleaning up everything you've eaten and drank tonight."

"Gosh you're sexy when you're serious. Sexy, serious, Schue-per man! You can rescue me anytime." She clawed her fingers up his chest, knocking him to the ground, hovering over him.

"Look, sweetie, they're gonna start the mummy-wrapping game, you wanted to play right?" Will gazed up at Emma, her sweet face now ablaze with lust and mischief.

"Oooh uh-huh!" Emma tried to stand.

"Alright, augh." He stood up, propping Emma up on her feet as well. She was now like a rag doll. "You stay here on this seat, and I'll come and get you when we're ready to play, okay?"

"Okie-doke!" Emma winked and clicked her tongue.

Will went to fetch a glass of water and to find Shannon so they could play the game. Emma slid back down to the floor, her arm draped over the seat. As soon as Will was out of the room, Brenda walked over to Emma, her hips swivelling from side to side. She had observed the entire incident.

"Need some help?" She extended her hand and pulled Emma up on the seat.

"What do you want?" Emma brusquely answered, frowning.

"You know exactly what I want." Brenda replied matter-of-factly.

Emma stood as best she could to meet her gaze. "Well, you're not getting him."

"You think you're so cute and pretty with your bouncy red hair, pert little nose and butt-hugging skirts, don't you? The way you walk around school with that innocent little smile on your face. Such a tease." She poked her shoulder and Emma fell back down into her seat.

"I am not a tease. And I'm not a slut either."

"No, you aren't, are you?" She spoke sweetly, almost sickly-sweet. "I could see the purity pouring out of you like Niagara Falls."

"You're just being mean now. You don't scare me. I've been around you know. With Will. We do things." Her pretty doe eyes opened wide as they shot to the ceiling the way a teenager's would when being interrogated by her parents.

"Oh please," she chortled sarcastically, "you wouldn't even know what to do."

"I know plenty," Emma replied indignantly.

"Will wants experience. And I'm going to give it to him. And he'll like it. He'll like it so much he'll be begging for Bren-dahhh." She jutted her hip out and smacked it.

Emma brought her face to her hands; her lips were numb and it was accentuating her lisp. "You leave my Will alone or I'll have to go all Lima Heights on you. Yeah, that's it. Lima Heights."

"Ha. Oh Emma, naïve, virginal Emma, unless you have a ring on your finger, he's still for the taking. And even when you do have that ring, until he weds you and beds you, nothing's gonna stop an attractive woman like me from winning his affections."

"You're delusional."

"Am I now?" She reached between her breasts and pulled out a couple of white tablets. She guzzled them down with a cup of the blood punch. "We'll see." She strutted off tail in hand, swinging it by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

That was it.

Emma had had enough.

There was no way in the world she was going to let Brenda Castle put one over her anymore. Enough with the snide comments, the innuendo, the overly-suggestive attitude, just… everything.

Brenda had some nerve thinking she could win Will over.

And to even think she would succeed at such a thing was preposterous.

But those images were there. Pawing over Will's body, lips touching his neck, legs wound around his hips with Brenda pointing at her, cattily speaking, "See, I told you so! Hahaha!"

_Stop._ _Don't even go there._ Even that swagger as she strode away was making Emma snarl inside. She fought off the idea of shoving that cat tail straight down Brenda's throat.

Emma hiccupped instead. She had come to the realisation that she was now slightly under the influence of alcohol. Well, maybe more than slightly. Sloshed was more an appropriate word. Watching everyone around her began to feel surreal. She knew she was at the party, but felt distant and disconnected from everyone else, like she was there but not really there. Maybe it was the loud music that was making her have an out-of-body experience.

She held her hands in front of her face, spreading her fingers. Flipping them backwards and forwards as fast as she could to prove her dreamlike perception was all in her mind, Emma brought them too close to her face, swiping her nose with her thumb. "Ow!" Definitely real. She clutched her nose and mouth, wincing.

Getting to her feet, Emma was tired waiting for Will and decided to go for a walk to find him. The room flashed blues and greens, with a strobe light blinking with the beat of the music. Everything was moving like a zoetrope, intermittent darkness interfering with her already alcohol-affected vision. Stumbling like a lamb taking its first steps, she made her way across the room, bumping into a tall figure.

"Oof, sorry about that," Emma apologised. He didn't budge.

"Are you having a good time?"

No answer.

"Say, you've haven't see a really hot guy about this high, wearing a Superman suit, have you?" She indicated her description by stepping on her tip toes. "He should be carrying a cup of water. He's my boyfriend."

Still no answer.

She squinted at him, touching his arm. "Gee you're bony. I'm trying to think who you are… are you from the IT department?"

No response.

"Why aren't you answering me? Why? Speak to me!" She tugged on his arm, hard.

The arm came off in her hand.

"Auuugh!" Emma screamed, throwing the arm in a hasty reflex. There was a rupture of laughter from those who were watching, intrigued by the sight of their intoxicated guidance counsellor talking to an inanimate object.

"Uh, Emma, that's a skeleton." Will approached her from behind, holding her water.

"What? No that's… that's… the guy from IT…" Emma patted the skeleton's chest, her fingers slipping between its ribs. She narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "He's got no skin."

"Sweetie, you've been talking to a skeleton the entire time." Will stifled a laugh, silently admitting it was quite humorous.

"But…" Emma paused, "He smiled at me. He did! He did." She put her hands on his waist, tickling. The corners of her mouth turned upwards to make a frisky grin. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Oh baby, you are so cute like this." He touched her nose with his index finger.

"Oh, baby, baby, baby!" Emma mimicked, reaching for his lips.

"Baby, baby, baby!" He repeated thoughtfully, shoving the cup of water in her face. "Drink. No kisses until you do."

She chugged the water in one breath. "Gone! Kiss time!" Emma tossed the plastic cup behind her, scrabbling to have her thirst for Will quenched immediately.

"I really like kissing you. You taste like… yummy." She licked her lips. "Yummy scrummy."

"I never thought of myself as 'scrummy'," Will grinned, catching her lips with his for another heat-charged kiss. "But I could get used to the idea."

Emma pecked at his lips. "I want more punch." She wasn't one for segues.

"More punch it is. Right this way." Will took her hand, but she stopped in front of the skeleton.

"That silly skeleton posing as someone from school." She put her hands on her hips. "Trying to fool me. I saw right through you!" Emma nodded indignantly. "Hmph."

"Alright Em…" Will attempted to lead her away, not completely confident that Emma was aware she was still talking to nobody.

"Oh my god, I've never laughed so much in my life," Mrs Hagberg, the History teacher jeered as she approached them. "We were taking bets as to how long you'd carry on the conversation before you realised he wasn't going to answer back." She held up her watch. "27 seconds. Looks like I lost. Although, I could win on a technicality since you still are talking to it. What do ya say, ladies?"

Hagberg, regally dressed as the Queen of Hearts, turned to the gaggle of laughing women, led by geometry teacher Nancy Bletheim. Wiping tears from her eyes, Nancy, in her Wicked Witch outfit, cackled alongside Sue and geography teacher Eleanor Doosenbury, all in fits of laughter. "Alright Haggy, you win!"

"Fork it over then!" Hagberg demanded, rubbing her hands, thinking of what she could spend with her winnings. She winked at Emma. "Thanks honey, you just won me $50. Come on Blethy, where is it?"

Nancy held up her hands, implying she was broke. "I left it in my other broomstick. Monday, I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that or I may have to cut off your head!" Hagberg pulled Nancy's pointed black hat over her eyes.

"Emma, you should get smashed more often. You are a riot," Eleanor noted.

"Totally," Hagberg agreed. "And then we can have a pool going. We'd make a mint off you." The ladies chuckled louder.

Emma eyed the history teacher, cheeks flushing from the alcohol and a growing mild annoyance. _Such a bunch of meanies_. In a flash of retaliation, Emma pulled Hagberg's oversized standing collar flat around her shoulders, almost knocking the much older, short-statured teacher to the floor. "Hey!" Pouting her lips, Emma stuck out her tongue and blew raspberries.

"Emma!" Will warned, helping the teacher regain her balance. "Mrs Hargberg, are you okay?"

Girlish giggles filled the air. "Did you just come from the vet with that thing around your neck?"

"Well… I…" Hagberg flustered, wiping her face. The sweet, demure woman from school that they all adored had morphed into a child. A bratty one to say the least.

"Will, gain some control here. You're bringing shame to the vest-wearing community!" Sue added, always at the ready with her biting opinion.

"Emma…" Will sighed loudly, giving Emma a death stare. He didn't need the running commentary from Sue either.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks rising as she smiled. Will was not buying the innocence in her eyes.

He was astounded. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, Emma, I can see your professionalism has gone completely out the window," Nancy pointedly responded.

Hagberg flipped her collar back up, readjusted her gold crown and folded her arms. "I want an apology."

Emma nodded, bowing her head apologetically. "I'm sorry… not!" She met Hagberg's eyes and giggled some more.

"Wow, gutsy Elderberry," Sue slapped Emma on the back. "I haven't witnessed such a train wreck since the Margot Kidder fiasco of '96."

"I'm going to give all of you some guidance… because that's what I do. This is a party, so loosen up!" She pointed at Eleanor. "Especially you. You look like a statue."

"I'm the Statue of Liberty," Eleanor blandly replied, explaining her outfit. "Torch? Tablet? Crown?"

"Oh. I wondered why you looked a little green. Haha!" She clapped her hands, amused at her own joke.

"Right young lady… it's time out for you." Sometimes Will couldn't help his teacher instincts appearing, they were bred into him from years of quietening rambunctious high school students. He took Emma by the upper arm, pulling her away. "Excuse me, ladies," Will pardoned himself.

"I think he means 'make-out' ladies. I'll just… I'll just go with Superman here and… mmm… strong grip there, honey." She waved goodbye to her work colleagues, tripping on her black cape as Will dragged her away.

He was not happy.

Meanwhile, Brenda, who was unaware of what happened, but overheard the altercation, joined the other teachers as they heatedly discussed the last crazy five minutes.

"Crap… what did I miss?" Brenda asked as she swilled down her Vodka and lemonade. The pill she took earlier was hitting her perfectly, a nice, soft buzz that made her feel floaty and sexier than ever.

"Let's just say our Little Miss Pillsbury isn't herself tonight," Eleanor said.

Nancy reached for her drink. "Bombed is more like it. It was hilarious. To see her having a good old chat to that skeleton and then coming over here and… well… you should have seen your face Haggy when you almost fell. Gold!"

"It's not funny." Hagberg sniffed this air, offended.

"Come on! Okay, well, maybe not at the time. But now it is."

Brenda stomped her foot. "Damn. Did someone record it on their cell? I can already see a million hits on my YouTube Channel."

Sue interrupted. "What videos do you have that are worth a look on YouTube?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, little bit of that. You'd be surprised what I see on school grounds after hours," she widened her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You will do anything to whore yourself on social media, won't you? At least my Physical video with Olivia was tasteful."

"Whore is such a strong word; I prefer…social media call girl. It sounds…classy. By the way, Sue, you still have a bit of pumpkin on your ass just…there…" Brenda flicked her whip at Sue's behind. Sue only shrugged.

"You don't think I've had someone in black leather carrying whips do that to me before? I spent 6 months flatting with a dominatrix."

"Alright girls. What's say we make a pit stop and then boogie up a storm?" Nancy broke the conversation, not wanting to hear anything further about Sue's personal life. She eyed Eleanor and Hagberg, giving them a 'let's get out of here' look, and the trio made a quick exit.

"Whatever," Brenda brushed off both Sue's comment and the departure of the women she deemed octogenarian. She wanted to talk to Sue privately anyway. "Oh, nice touch spiking the punch. Of course, I would have been more discreet in hiding the bottle." She held up an empty Vodka bottle.

"You have no proof I did anything. That, my friend, is circumstantial evidence."

"Huh, I know it was your doing. I'm a reformed alcoholic and then some. I must thank you though. With all this alcohol, Emma's such a pushover. I'll sink my claws into Will quicker than you can shave your mono brow."

"Bite me, Brenda," Sue growled, anger clearly appearing on her face.

Brenda smiled. She wasn't going to let Sue get one up on her. "Just say where."

* * *

><p>As soon as they were alone, Will closed the door behind them. Emma reached for his lips, keen and totally convinced he wanted to have a quick make out session. Instead, he pushed her away.<p>

"Hey!" She said sweetly, "What did you do that for? Don't you want to kiss me?" Emma slinked back to Will, cuddling him. "I want to kiss you, lots. That's why you stole me away. You can't resist me." She kissed his chest. Will's lips thinned as he lifted her chin with his finger and glared at her.

"Emma." He didn't want to be mad at her. Will studied her pretty face, the one he saw each night before he went to bed and each morning when he woke and decided the soft, gentle approach would be best. She'd already had a rough enough time with Brenda.

He combed his fingers through her hair, his face softening. "I need you to calm down. What you did wasn't very nice."

"They were – they were making fun of me." Emma's smile slumped to a frown.

"Regardless, Em, we still have to work with these people. What do you think they're going to say on Monday morning when they see you?"

She shrugged, her eyes round and soulful as she said quietly, "I really don't care, Will."

"You should care. The Emma I know would care." As he spoke, his hands slid down her arms, taking her hands in his. Emma recoiled almost instantly.

"I'm not five. I know what I'm doing. I'm trying to have a good time. But you're killing it. Killjoy! I don't want to talk to you." She whisked the mask out of her pocket and covered her face. "You can't see me and I can't see you. Which is just fine by me." Emma threw herself onto the bed, curling into a ball.

"Don't do this now."

"Will, you're my boyfriend. They were making fun of me. Why didn't you do anything?"

"I – I –," he stammered, trying to think why he didn't say anything. She had a valid point. _Crap, I really did just stand there. _

"You're a meanie, just like them."

"I'm not a meanie."

Emma raised her voice. "You are!"

"I can't be a meanie. I'm the good guy. I'm Superman."

"More like Stupid-Man."

"Are you going to be throwing insults at me now too? Get yourself off this bed, into the bathroom and freshen up. You'll feel better."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

If Emma was going to yell, so was he. "Well, someone has to, since you're doing such a fine job of handling everything yourself!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Will flicked the light and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Emma in darkness. He returned to the party, grabbed a handful of green-coloured corn chips and began munching.

"What in the sam hell is going on Will?" Shannon demanded, her Hulk moustache flapping wildly as she spoke. "I can hear you over the music and the music is loud."

Will shook his head. "Emma. Our tête-à-tête blew up into a small argument. I don't know what to do."

"Well I know. We're going back to sort this out. I'm not having my two best friends break up at a party. My party especially. Anyone would think Mary Richards was hosting."

"What?" He didn't understand.

"Mary Richards. The Mary Tyler Moore Show? Every party she gave bombed."

"Right. But we're not breaking up, Shannon."

"You better not. I saw Brenda talking to the social science staff after the two of you left and she's probably gathering every single inch of information to do more damage to what you've already done."

"Now this is my fault?"

"I've never heard you raise your voice to Emma. And yeah, somehow she's had too much to drink. I haven't made her any drinks though, did you?"

"No. She ate a mountain of jelly shots, but stuck to the punch…all…night. Wait a sec. I thought the punch tasted funny. You swear they're non-alcoholic?"

"Of course. I made them. Unless… someone spiked them."

"Oh man, Emma had a lot of punch. No wonder."

"The poor little 'punkin'. You can't be mad at her for that."

"I'm not mad with her, I love her." He touched his chest where she kissed him before their argument. Emma was a very emotional person; he was so used to the strong personality of Terri, that he forgot Emma's needs were very different. There was so much more to learn about Emma, he wanted to keep learning until he understood her completely.

"Go and tell her that. And make it quick. I have you down for Mummy-wrapping and that's on in five."

"Thanks Shannon. I owe you one."

"Just make up and get your butts out here."

For the last time he hoped, Will made his way to the spare bedroom, only to be stopped by Brenda.

"Hey hot stuff. Let's blow this pop stand and party back at my place." She rolled her tongue then blew him a kiss.

Will was tired of explaining. "When are you going to get the picture? I'm with Emma and I always will be. You can keep swinging that tail, make all the cat purrs you want, but it's not going to work."

"I heard Emma's a little drunk," Brenda pressed on, oblivious to anything Will said that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "She's probably passed out somewhere. What sort of girlfriend is she? She can't give you what I can. At least I can stay upright and hold my alcohol."

"The only thing you're giving me is a headache. So if you please…" He bit his tongue and closed his eyes, restraining himself from flying off a couple of choice words.

"There are many cures for a headache, Will. And I can help with most of them. I'd fix you up so damn good, the only cure you'd ever need again would be to take two Brenda Castle's and call me in the morning." Brenda wrapped her hands in his cape and tugged. He gripped her wrists and tore them away.

"Okay… I have to go, because quite frankly, if I don't, I'm going to do something I'll regret." He turned his back, his cape whipping her in the face.

"Oh, I see, headstrong women scare you," she called out as he disappeared down the hall.

Will knocked softly at the door to the bedroom. "Em, I'm coming in." He opened the door and turned the light on. The room was empty. "Em?" Will searched under the bed and in the closet, no Emma. The bathroom. She must be in the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was closed. He heard the toilet flush. "Em, you in there?"

"No," she replied.

"Let me in please," he asked, trying to turn the locked doorknob.

"I'm not decent." Getting in and out of what she was wearing was tougher than she thought, especially since her balance and motor skills were slightly impaired. But relieving herself had been the best thing. She was feeling a hundred times better; the remnants of alcohol were slowly draining from her body. Will was right. He always was. Still unsteady, she washed her hands thoroughly, splashed water on her face and opened the door.

"Hey." Em bit her bottom lip.

"Hey," Will replied, tightening his lips into a small smile. "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may."

Will locked the door behind him, leaning against it. They stared at each other in silence, their eyes doing the talking for them. Emma took a step closer towards him. They both held their breath.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. Polite laughter followed.

Her lower lip trembled. Finally, Emma plucked up the courage to speak. "Um… I… I don't know what to say, Will. You're not a stupid man. You're the greatest man I've ever known." The words caught in her throat, tears formed in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

Emma had a lot of time to think after Will left her in the room, alone. She knew exactly what she was doing the entire time, all the insults, the actions, everything; there was just no way to control it. She wished she had a gag reflex for word vomit.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "I know it wasn't you talking. It was the spiked punch."

"The punch was spiked?"

"Yeah. Hey, sit up on the bench for me." He lifted Emma, propping her up next to the sink. He grabbed a tissue and slowly dabbed away her tears. "It's not completely your fault. And you know I love that you're loosening up and having a good time. You're adorable when you let your hair down. But I want my Emma back. I miss her."

Standing between her legs, he rested his arms on her thighs. "And you were right. I let those women say what they wanted; not even giving a thought that you might get hurt."

Emma placed her hands over his. "I really do care about what others think of me, especially you."

"You're an amazing person Emma, I think the world of you. I love you."

She tilted her head and smiled. Will wiped away her remaining tears and tapped her nose with his index finger. "I love you."

"You were right too. I feel a lot better now that I've freshened up." Emma's hands gracefully travelled up his arms, delicately landing on his shoulders. "So, tell me, if we both agree that the other is right, why do we do this to each other?"

"Because we're human." Will leaned in closer, his hands now attached to Emma's waist. "Which also means after a fight, we get to make up."

She wriggled forward. "If only there was a way to bypass the fight and go straight to the good stuff."

"Mmmph," was Will's muffled reply as their lips connected, softly at first, moulding together in sweet, mutual forgiveness. Sinking into the intense heat of their kiss, Emma snapped her eyes shut, letting Will's mouth occupy her innermost thoughts, creating that tasteful, enticing pleasure in Emma as only he could. Will peeped the tip of his tongue into Emma's mouth and then quickly withdrew, stringing her along, her senses aching for more. She pressed her lips harder into his, a moist friction generating into a steamy haze.

He teased her over and over, one hand stroking her jaw line, his fingers tenderly caressing the underside of her chin. His other hand worked at the base of her neck, circling ever so softly. Ohhhh… his fingers…his touch… her body tingled from it all. Her hands firmly knotted in his hair, breathing him in, her moans of delight reverberating into Will's mouth. As he plunged his tongue inside, Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing tight, eliciting an even louder moan from Will. She smiled as she pecked at his lips.

"Baby…" Will sandwiched her bottom lip between his. "Baby… I…"

_Knock! Knock!_

They broke apart instantly, the loud banging giving them a fright.

"Damn, your lip Em, I'm sorry," Will hastily whispered, noticing a small cut on her bottom lip. She licked it and tasted blood.

"Will, Emma, time's up. Get your butts out here now!" Shannon turned the music off and yelled out.

"What am I gonna do Will?" Emma asked, pressing her lips together to stop the flow.

"Your seven minutes in heaven is holding up the rest of us!" The woodshop teacher shouted.

Will had another look at the cut. "It's not a bad cut, just keep it moist and apply pressure, it'll heal fast."

Figgins chimed in. "Yeah! Some of us need to use the bathroom for legitimate reasons."

"Quick! Put your mask on." Will handed Emma her mask as he ran his hands though his unkempt hair. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh." They opened the door, nodding graciously to the people in line for the bathroom, who began to applaud. Will took Emma's hand and they made a beeline to the mummy-wrapping game where everyone was waiting.

Shannon greeted them with her hands on her hips. "Gees guys, I even gave you two extra minutes. What were you do – wait, don't tell me. I can already guess by the way you're breathing."

"You said you wanted us to make up. We did," Will shrewdly replied, his heart thumping away. He looked down. _Thank god._ He couldn't afford to embarrass himself in that way.

"Line up guys, we're about to start."

"Wait! Let me get a drink first." Emma darted over to the punch and poured a cup.

"Em, what are you doing? You know that's spiked. Stick with water or a juice."

"Don't worry Will, I'll be okay. It's fun time now. And I promise I'll have water afterwards."

Will unwillingly agreed. But he knew Emma had the intelligence not to let it get out of hand again. "Be careful."

Shannon gestured them in line with the other couples and handed out rolls of toilet paper. Emma peeled off her mask and eyed the competition. At the far end, Brenda was partnered with the new PE teacher, hanging off him like a leech. Brenda caught Emma's glance and blew her a kiss. Emma scrunched her face.

"Okay. Object of the game, be the first to wrap your Mummy from head to toe or toe to head, whichever way you want to start. First to completely cover their partner wins."

"We can do this Em. Let's add another trophy to the collection."

Emma took a sip from the red cup. "Game on." She pecked his lips, and deciding to start at his feet, kneeled in front of him, toilet roll at the ready. Amongst the ten couples playing, Figgins' secretary was next to her, partnered with one of the admin staff. Sue was teed up with Herman Munster. And Hagberg was with Nancy. Emma noticed her competitive edge came out strong when she drank. Right now, she had to win. She had to beat them all.

Shannon blew her whistle and held up her stopwatch. "Alright. Ready… go!" She cranked the music up and the toilet wrapping began.

Emma made a good start, wrapping the paper around Will's ankles and quickly making her way up to his knees. She was trying to be as neat as possible, avoiding tears that would ruin her handiwork. It also meant that she was lagging behind the others.

And then…

The roll fell to the floor. She giggled. Practically eye-level at Will's crotch, Emma couldn't stop staring.

"Em, what are you doing? You're making me nervous."

"I – I just realised…I'm kneeling… in front of you…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Will, women don't kneel in front of men to tie their shoelaces, you know." Emma bit her lip and smiled up at him. "Ow my lip."

_Oh man_. "Em…"

She studied it, approving. "I'm a lucky girl. Mmhm."

Will warned himself to think of anything else than that. "Just keep wrapping. We're losing." _Flat tyre, wet dog, falling down stairs, losing Nationals… and we're back._

"Quick Emma! Let's beat this bunch." He observed the other teams, some were finding difficulty wrapping due to the type of costume once they reached the torso. And Herman kept moving his hands to the zombie position, infuriating Sue who couldn't stand to lose.

"Get 'em down Munster before I rip them off with my bare hands. And don't think I can't do it!"

"Oh… Willly!" He mimicked the original Herman Munster and the fact that Sue was dressed as Will, gave a hearty laugh.

Sue scowled. "Wisenheimer."

Yes, the Superman costume was both a blessing and a curse.

Faster and faster Emma wound, refocusing her thoughts towards winning. As the roll ran out, she grabbed the other and continued. She made steady ground, catching up to her opponents, with Will voicing encouragement. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated; Will saw and thought it was cute.

As she stood, he whispered in her ear, "Fortress of Solitude… remember?"

That did it for Emma. Her arms worked at warp speed as she wrapped toilet paper around his chest, shoulders, neck and then head. Neatness didn't count anymore.

"Finished!"

Shannon stopped the clock. "Okay… the winners… Emma and Will! And a close second Brenda and Daniel!"

"What a load of crap Beiste. We were miles ahead of June and Ward Cleaver. I demand another go!" Brenda spat the words out, ferocious. She pushed Daniel in the chest. "Why didn't you wrap faster you imbecile?"

"Sorry… judge's decision is final. Will and Emma, congratulations!"

"Alright!" Will jumped on the spot, unable to see or move particularly well. He spread his arms, breaking the paper bandages and hugged Emma. There were grumbles from the other teams, who began ripping the paper to shreds, leaving a mess. Emma looked at the floor, tempted to find a broom to begin the clean up.

Will spun her around. "We make a great team you and I. Why don't you accept the trophy and I'll get the celebratory waters?"

"Sounds good sweetie." Emma unravelled the paper around his face and kissed his cheek. He winked back at her.

Within a split second of Will leaving Emma's side, Brenda seized the opportunity to catch Emma alone and psych her out.

"Hi Emma," she said sweetly, too sweetly for Emma. She had toilet paper stuck to her feet.

"Hi Brenda. Sorry you lost." Emma could act just as saccharine. She smiled through her obvious sarcasm. There was no way she was going to play nice with her.

"Oh I'm sure you are." Brenda stepped closer, immediately putting Emma out of her comfort zone. "Why wouldn't you win? I'm sure it's on your list of skills, like making snow angels and skipping hand in hand with a bottle of Lysol."

Emma took a step back, keeping her voice high and sweet, with a touch of acid. "You can also add being Will's girlfriend to that list."

"So, tell me, how do you, with the sex appeal of a gnat, keep a man like Will satisfied? He must have urges. Lustful urges. Urges you can't or won't reciprocate."

"Sex appeal of a gnat? Wow, that's a new one." _Stay calm, Emma._

"Oh, I see that backbone of yours is taking shape. Pity I missed your earlier display or I would have thought you were real competition." Brenda took another step forward, noticing a touch of fright in Emma's body language.

But Emma wasn't going to back down. "So nice to see you're using the only skill you have – intimidation. And you're doing it so well… I'm really proud of you." She smiled broadly, patting Brenda's shoulder.

"Cut the sugary crap Emma. I can see the need in his eyes. I also saw him checking me out. He was staring at my ass, his eyes burning into the leather. He wants me. He wants my body. And I want his." She licked her finger, making a sizzling sound as she pressed it to her hip.

"Now, pray tell, why don't I believe you?"

"Believe it honey. And be careful of his wandering eyes, because the poor man you have on a 'no sex policy' is going to become king of this Castle."

Emma gritted her teeth and stuck her chest out like a bird fluffing its feathers to look bigger against the enemy. She was no longer afraid of anything Brenda might throw her way. Emma was prepared for what was to come.

Showdown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back in the saddle again. Thanks for waiting! Hope you like the next chapter of Trick or Treat. As always, reviews are encouraged. Thanks heaps to fellow writer Charity for the kicks and zaps and Jodie for having a read before posting.**

* * *

><p>Jealous.<p>

There were so many connotations attached to that one word. It also perfectly summed up how Brenda Castle felt.

How did someone like gene pool throwback Emma Pillsbury score such a hot guy like Will? And, for that matter, what exactly did he see in her? It couldn't be sexual prowess, or any sort of sexual anything.

Wait.

Maybe she was… nice. Guys liked nice.

A good girl. Blast her.

The thought was as sickening as seeing the yellowing sweat rings around the underarms of Figgins' Elvis white jumpsuit costume.

Brenda didn't know nice. It wasn't in her vocabulary. Or in her dictionary, ever since she tore that particular page out when she ran out of cigarette papers. And especially not since her drug trafficking doctor boyfriend jilted her, emptied her bank account and fled to Mexico with his blonde twinkie of a nurse. The only pleasure Brenda received was when she discovered that not soon after settling in Mexico, the twinkie dumped her ex, flushed him out of the money he stole from her and shacked up with a cabana boy in Brazil. It was the revenge he deserved. Even better, she had the glorious task of telling him to shove it when he begged her to bail him out.

Seems that over-dispensing medical marijuana all over Ohio state had its own side effects, including a loss of licence and five years in prison.

Will would never be like that. He wasn't that sort of person. Clean body, clean eating and clean living. And Will was dutifully rewarded for his lifestyle. He had a hot body, smelled so damn good and had a mop of hair that beckoned her fingers to wind their way through those soft, short curls. Brenda bet he would be a handful in bed. Being sex-starved would only make him hungrier for pleasures of the flesh. She couldn't wait to find out for herself.

However, she needed a change of strategy. The too strong, too desperate approach was failing. Even slinking around the PE teacher to turn Will's green eyes into glowing Kryptonite didn't do any good. Time to tone it down and act as nice as… dare she think it… Emma. Yeah, act nice and polite and have a real conversation with Will and then… in for the kill. It was pure genius. Brenda had no doubt she could put on a performance to fool them all. After all, she acted her way out of speeding tickets all the time. However, with Will in her arms, there would be no more acting… she would be her lustful, honest self. Wicked thoughts tickled at her body.

Emma didn't faze her in the slightest, the little patsy. All her talk, sizing her up, the chip that formed on her shoulder was only the alcohol talking. In about an hour, Emma would be on the floor, yawning in technicolour before passing out in the bathroom. It wasn't a good party until someone hurled. The sheer thrill of possibly seeing someone as sanitary as Miss Emma throw up on herself put a wide smile on Brenda's face. Still, she would have to bite the bullet and act genuinely considerate to Emma as well, enough to suck her in and relax her protective force field around Will. She exhaled heavily. _Think butterflies and rainbows and unicorns and flowers_.

She adjusted her cleavage in her suit as she gulped down a tall plastic cup of punch. The more spiked, the better. Sweet and refreshing, Brenda swallowed it easily. Most of the food had been devoured, but there were still a few bowls of Halloween shaped candy left. She grabbed a handful, shoving them into her mouth. As she chewed on the soft candy, she saw Will and Emma through the crowd of people dancing to a cheesy disco medley. The couple were slow dancing in the corner, their arms around each other, talking, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Tell me you haven't been staring at Brenda's behind like she told me," Emma asked in a firm tone. She had scared herself a little with how easily words of threat and conviction rolled off her tongue. It was a definite confidence booster to the dented ego Emma had an hour ago. And in some peculiar way, the newfound assertiveness generated a sexiness inside that was hidden beneath the forest of reservedness. She prayed however, that that would be the last of the Brenda's bull so she and Will could gaze into each other's eyes instead of over shoulders on the lookout for possible trouble. But if Brenda wanted to fight, she would be ready.

"Emma, honey, that's ridiculous," Will stated, tired of having to defending himself against Brenda's lies. "She's just doing it to psych you out. Mind games." He tapped his temple.

"Well, you better not have," she warned, "I might just have to get mad like I did with Brenda. Grr." Emma growled like a tiger, scratching the back of Will's neck.

Tingles of fire crawled up Will's spine. "Oh, so you're an aggressive drunk. Just one of the many facets of Emma Pillsbury."

Her pert pout made Will grin. "I'm not aggressive. More… passionate. And I'm not drunk, really. Okay, maybe a little. But in a festive way. Tee hee."

"You've been _very_ festive. Watch out world, Emma's here, bringing her passion and festive cheer." Will recited heartily, teasing her.

Emma's chestnut-coloured eyes widened as she gave him a gentle whack on his back. "Hey, you making fun of me?"

"What gave you that impression, bright eyes?" Will swept his finger against the graceful arch of her neck and chin.

Her long, black eyelashes fluttered. "You gave me that impression, cheeky chops."

"Shut up and kiss me." She willingly gave into his orders and their lips met in a dizzying kiss.

"I like you an awful lot, Will Schuester." Emma played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Well, I love you, Emma baby." They swayed to their own music, cuddling each other, whilst everyone else partied and kicked up their heels, getting a workout from the fast tempo.

"Ahem! Can I interrupt please?" Brenda tapped the duo on their shoulders, unsubtle in her approach.

"Go away. I don't like black cats crossing my path anymore!" Emma turned her nose, holding Will protectively. "Especially ones who can't keep their paws to themselves."

"Em…" He quietened her. As much as he was appalled at Brenda's obsessive behaviour, Will wasn't going to have Emma instigate a fight, especially one where she would be getting in over her head.

Brenda nodded, slapping on a forlorn face. "No, Will, I don't blame her for talking to me like that. I deserved it. But, uh, I come in peace. I was wondering if I could talk to you. In private."

"No one is talking to Will in private without me," Emma declared, her eyes darkening to a glowering chocolate.

"Please, Will," Brenda's voice softened, ignoring Emma's interference, "it's really important that I do. Can we chat outside? I won't take up too much time. And no funny business. I promise." She almost gagged on how placid and pleasant she was being. So unnatural. _Suck it up Brenda girl, you're doing swell._ Swell. Even her thoughts were overcrowded with cheesiness. Emma was rubbing off on her.

Will was hesitant, yet at the same time quite curious about what she wanted to say. "Alright. Ten minutes. Let's go," he answered firmly, pointing toward the front door.

A dumbfounded Emma jabbed him in the chest, stopping him. "What are you doing? A bit of niceness thrown your way and you do whatever she says? After everything that's happened?" Tension tore at her muscles as she clenched her fists in irritation. She stared at the leather-clad woman, not buying her sudden attitude change in the slightest.

"I'll see you out there in a moment," he said to Brenda, indicating for her to go on ahead. Brenda turned on her heels, silently smirking and rubbing her hands together. The cracks were starting.

Will turned to Emma. "Em, we'll just be talking."

"I don't like the idea of you alone with her in the dark."

"It's the only way we'll get her off our backs. Em, I'm tired of the nonsense. From both of you." He caught a look of pain on Emma's face, but continued in his familiar argumentative tone that he knew Emma wouldn't be able to combat. "I want to enjoy Halloween, not have to deal with being pounced on by Brenda as well as being made to feel untrustworthy by you." Will heard the harshness in his voice, but it was too late; there was no way to rewind and rephrase his words into a more tactful approach.

Emma felt the pain of a thousand knives piercing her skin from his words. If she made him feel that way, she didn't mean it. It was unintentional. She had to fix this. Emma took hold of his red cape. "I'm…" He strode away, the friction of the cape swishing through her fingers. It burned, in more ways than one.

He didn't stop; he didn't turn back. Right now, some headspace and distance was what Will needed. He left Emma in the corner, hands in her pockets and a large, quivering frown sweeping across her face.

"… sorry, Will."

* * *

><p>There was a chill in the air as Will and Brenda stepped outside, away from the noise and bedlam of the party. Apart from the distant sounds of music and children's screams, the street was quiet. The jack-o-lanterns were still alight, their scary faces glowing in the dark.<p>

Will raised his eyebrows in question. "So, you want to start, or?" His patience was wearing. He attempted to toss away the image of Emma's hurt face that kept appearing in front of his eyes. But, damn his brain for disobeying him.

Brenda drew in a deep breath and gently kicked a stick that was next to her foot. "This is very difficult for me to say. I would like to apologise for how I've acted tonight."

"Wait, you're… what?"

"Apologising. I'm sorry Will. I shouldn't have done what I did to you and Emma. It was completely out of line and very unprofessional." She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking of something, anything, to force herself to cry. "It's just… I've had a bad run with men and…" Brenda snorted loudly as she cried, large drops of phony tears streaming down her face. _Oh Ms Streep, you are playing him like a Hawaiian on a ukulele._

Will was at a loss at what to do. _Do I hug her and risk Emma seeing and deal with the consequences or do nothing and get hate because I let a woman cry?_ He didn't like seeing any woman cry. And now Brenda was gasping for breath from her uncontrollable blubbering.

His warm hand scrupulously patted her shoulder. "There, there. You need to stop crying," Will uncomfortably advised. Her wails were long and loud, echoing in the darkness. "Shhh."

She hiccupped and snorted again. _You sound fabulous Brenda, get that sympathy vote_. "Ugh god I sound so stupid. You're a really nice guy. I just wanted a really nice guy in my life. At least you wouldn't hock my stuff because you needed to pay back a loan shark."

"Brenda, I didn't know." He wasn't sure if he was completely ready to learn about her past.

She lifted her head and flicked away her fake tears. "He was a total toss anyway. The moron. Just like the one who smashed the car I was living in with a baseball bat."

"What were you doing living in your car?"

"My house burned down after a buddy of his fell asleep and dropped a lit cigarette on my People magazines."

"Wow. You have had a bad run." Will unexpectedly felt a wave of empathy towards Brenda. The woman had gone through a serious rough patch. Bad boyfriends and bad choices. Her past answered her current behaviour patterns, but unwarranted if she were to ever get out of this vicious cycle. Regardless of how absolutely horrid she was toward Emma and him, it was hard to dislike Brenda now that he knew about her life prior to Lima.

Brenda forced a laugh into a snivelling wail. This guy was gullible. The more outrageous the story, the more he believed and sympathised.

A cough and a choke in between her shaky cries accentuated her phony despair. "All I want is a decent man who is not a loser and has a good job and… I really liked you. You're everything I need in a man." She gasped breathily and wobbled on her heels of her boots, reaching out to Will to steady her balance. Brenda wanted to touch his firm muscles if only for a brief moment, just to get a taste of what would be hers very soon.

His sturdy arms helped her retain her balance. And those biceps, she could have sworn they had increased in size since the last time she touched them in the teacher's lounge. Erotic thoughts of those arms around her as they had a quickie in the janitor's closet between classes in the future gave her goose bumps.

He let her go and took a step back. "Maybe so, but I'm already someone else's man."

Emma's man.

Will played with the hem of his cape, still feeling Emma's tug on the red fabric; still hearing her soft 'I'm sorry', now echoing in the cold. Her words didn't go unnoticed; he just refused to acknowledge them. "Emma and I are in love," he said profoundly, declaring it in a manner that reached a deeper level in his own psyche.

She almost gagged on his mushiness toward Emma, yet had a lustful desire for him to love her in that way. "Well, to me that made no difference. When I set my mind on something, I will do anything to get what I want." And Will was the only thing on her mind.

"But that still doesn't give you the right to act the way you did." He reasoned, his gaze softening. "You should know better. Being a teacher, that's what we instil in our students - respect and integrity and acceptance of who we are and situations that we are unable to change. Situations like my relationship with Emma."

Brenda sniffled. If it weren't so cold out, she would have melted right on the spot. That voice, so smooth and silken yet filled with sincerity; it turned her on like the bright lights of Christmas. She was vaguely paying attention to the meaning behind the words; instead focusing solely on the sound. It was like a nip of brandy sliding down her throat, warming her insides.

He continued with his Michael Brady-esque wisdom. "Sometimes, you need to back away. You're a good woman, Brenda. The right man is around the corner for you and he'll care for you the way you want him to." Will meant every word. He fondly recalled a similar conversation with Emma in the teacher's lounge; to think he was unwittingly speaking about himself made it all the more bittersweet.

There was a pause as Will stared at Brenda, waiting for a response. She jumped back into her sorrowful Brenda character adding a cough for good measure. "I guess I was a little bit strong in showing my affections. I got carried away. And I embarrassed you and Emma and myself."

Will commented bluntly. "I think that's an understatement."

"A gross understatement. I truly am sorry. Please forgive me. I'm pulling in my claws for the evening… and forever." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

Will inhaled, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to fight the cold. "Alright. Clean slate. All is forgiven. Shake?" He extended his hand and she took it gladly, looked into his eyes and smiled. If this little performance wasn't worthy of an Oscar, she didn't know what was.

They began to walk back to the house. It was almost too easy; Will's good nature was sorely underprepared. "Thanks Will. Emma's really lucky to have you. I owe her an apology too," she sweetly acknowledged._ Yeah, sorry, I stole your man_.

"I think she'd appreciate that." He patted her shoulder in a friendly manner.

They didn't get far when the sudden screech of tyres and a honking horn caught their immediate attention. They turned towards the street where they discovered a murky green utility was causing all the commotion. As it came closer, pausing in front of the house for a suspect amount of time, Will recognised the vehicle; he had seen it at school, late on… on Glee Club days.

"Superman! Suck eggs!" Two teens stood in the tray and pelted Will with eggs. He ducked out of sight, but not before the mass egg onslaught succeeded in its intention to sully his costume.

"Puckerman!" Will yelled out to the bad boy teen who was behind the wheel.

"Sorry Mr Schue, but I get 50 bucks for doing this and the Puckster needs a new pool skimmer. Happy Halloween!" Puck pressed his foot to the accelerator and sped off, smoke billowing from the friction of tyres on the asphalt. Will forgot that he had mentioned to the Glee Club about the Halloween faculty party. And that every year, a group of boys egg that particular staff member's house. He would be having a word to Puck on Monday.

A displeased Brenda stared at Will as egg slipped down her Cat Woman costume. "You were saying about the kids?" Her smart-aleck remark came with a raised right eyebrow.

Will shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish grin as he removed eggshells from his hair. "Well, don't I have egg on my face now?"

"Uh-haha yes, you certainly do," Brenda nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside, a sullen Emma was venting her thoughts to Shannon.<p>

"I don't get it Shannon, sometimes I don't understand Will's thought patterns," she frowned, sitting on the kitchen floor, reorganising Brenda's crockery cupboard. "Do you have more paper towel?"

Shannon handed her the roll, watching the clearly troubled guidance counsellor spray some Mr Clean and then wipe it off with a sheet of paper towel. "Emma, punkin, I feel I'm taking advantage of you here. Will you stop cleaning my kitchen?"

"Can't. Too upset. This is how I cope – through organising and the smell of a good household cleaner." The smell was getting pretty powerful and mixed with the alcohol consumption, was affecting her more than usual.

Shannon was sweating underneath her Hulk Hogan mullet and removed it to give her own hair a chance to breathe. She wiped her forehead and crouched next to Emma. "Punkin…"

"Would you like me to put the glasses in upside down or right side up? I think it's best to put them in rows from tallest to smallest. Or what we could do…" Emma felt Beiste's hand cover hers. She looked at her and bit hard on her lip, breaking the skin for a second time.

"Will hates me."

"That's not true."

"He does. He said he was tired of my nonsense. And that I made him feel untrustworthy. I suppose I gave him reason to be angry with me. Stupid Brenda." Emma lined the glasses up in the cupboard.

"Will loves you, Emma. You're reading too much into everything, over-thinking. And it doesn't help that tonight's chain of events has involved alcohol in a booze-filled Bermuda triangle." Shannon gave Emma a hug.

"Brenda got me so fired up, threatening me about Will. I stood up to her, wasn't taking any of her bull, thinking 'Will's going to be so proud of me.' Then she acts nice as pie and Will – dammit – goes outside to talk to her." Emma slammed a glass down onto the shelf, gripping it until her knuckles turned white. Luckily the glass remained in one piece. "What if she does take him away from me?"

"Punkin, what is wrong with you? You're stronger than this. See what you did just then? I'm gonna be harsh, but… snap out of it! You've got a gorgeous man who not only has eyes just for you but who also loves you more than you goddamn realise."

"I don't doubt his love for me, Shannon…"

"Well it damn well seems like it. You just said that he hates you. And frankly, girl, if there was any way to go about losing a man… that would be the ace in the hole."

Emma stared at Shannon, the reality of everything sinking into her alcohol-logged thoughts. "I-I don't feel very well."

"You're not gonna feel well until find your courage, grab it by the reins and steer it to the surface. You got grit, girl – you do – it's just buried beneath your insecurities."

"I did stand my ground with Brenda before…" Emma recollected her moment of fearlessness. A smirk emerged on her face. "It felt… empowering."

Shannon flicked Emma's shoulder. "Hah-ha! You see? All you gotta do is harness your strength. Like – like Wonder Woman."

Emma's body jolted nervously from what Shannon said and she immediately cut in. "W-what? W-w-what about her?" Her heart juddered inside.

"Well, she's a strong, confident woman, using her powers wisely to defeat evil. And you could do the same."

"Wonder Woman? Uhm, I don't know…" Emma weakly laughed and blushed. The beautiful superhero from Paradise Island was her childhood hero, something Emma kept secret and very close to her heart.

"Come on Emma. Do you want me going all Hulk Hogan on you? Cos you know I can do it!" Shannon stretched her braces, flicking them back against her chest and let out a dull moan. "Gees that was a mistake," she gasped, slightly winded.

Emma released a mighty squawk. "You know… if they were to do battle, Wonder Woman would kick Hulk's ass," came her chuffed reply.

"Emma Pillsbury! You said ass!" Shannon remarked in a gravelled whisper.

"Shhh! Don't tell Will. I don't normally cuss, but it seemed to fit. And I'll be cussin' more too if that Brenda lays another slutty finger on my Will." She shut the door to the cupboard and nodded with certitude.

"Whoo! Emma you're terrible! But I love ya!" The duo sniggered with laughter until tears formed in their eyes and they were gulping for air.

"Ass!" Emma chortled with glee, starting another round of giggles. She fell backwards onto the floor and clutched her stomach; her internal muscles were getting a good workout.

Shannon released a high-pitched sigh, calming her own fits of laughter. "Em – Em! Stop! I'm jiggling like jelly here!"

"Ha-ha! I think I've inhaled too much cleaner!" Emma sniffed the air and rubbed her nose. "My nose is all tingly! What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about you getting that little bit of confidence back, my little red-haired punkin," the Hulk impersonator answered seriously.

"Oh yeah…" Emma fell silent. She played with the hemline of her sleeve. "Unleashing my inner Wonder Woman sounds easy, but I'm not that person."

"You are, Emma. When you were a child, what did your 8-year-old self think when you saw her on the television? I know you would have watched her; I did. I would bet my boxing gloves every girl did."

Emma tried to remember what she was like as a little girl. Aside from growing taller and older, not much had changed at all. Her wide-eyed innocence on her view of the world had remained, even as she approached adulthood. "I thought that she was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. I used to practise spinning in circles until I grew dizzy and collapsed on the floor laughing at my attempts to stand up and walk."

Shannon dug a little deeper. "And why did you do that?"

It was confession time for Emma. What she was about to say she had never told another living soul, not even Will. Gathering all her might, she took a breath and began. "Because… because I thought if I practised hard enough, one day I would turn into Wonder Emma and then no one would have the right to put me down or make fun of my crazy because I would have the power to stop them."

Shannon smiled with poignant affirmation, understanding exactly how Emma had come to that conclusion. She knew what it was like to be different and have unwanted attention thrown her way. "Do you still believe in Wonder Emma?"

She shook her head. "Not as much as I used to."

"Let me ask you… what would your 8-year-old self think if she saw you now?"

Emma squeezed her lips together. "She would probably ask why I was sitting on the floor without cleaning it first."

"And…" Shannon pressed further.

"And… she would tell me to toughen up."

"Toughen up?"

Emma nodded. "Toughen up. She was quiet, shy, kid, but she was also kinda bossy."

The hulky coach placed her hands on Emma's shoulders, staring directly into her oversized brown eyes to gain her full attention. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing. Toughen up! You gotta get in there, spin around into your costume and deflect those bullets!"

Emma unleashed a big, bright smile. "I can do it Shannon! I can be Wonder Emma!"

Shannon put her tacky blond mullet wig back on. "Atta girl. But before you go spinning and lassoing and fighting the Nazis, I want you to try something my boys do to get them into shape and pumped up before a match."

Emma pointed at her boots. "These boots aren't made for exercising."

"I'm not talking running, I'm talking mantra. Now repeat after me: I am beautiful, sexy and confident."

"Shannon I'd feel ridiculous saying that, out loud especially."

"Say it. I am beautiful, sexy and confident." There was no mincing of words; Shannon was going to boost her best friend to new heights.

"I am b-beautiful, s-exy and conf-fident," Emma's voice dipped as she spoke, her body warming as a beet-red glow appeared on her face.

"Again." Shannon refused to let Emma go before she said it properly.

"I am beautiful, s-exy and confident."

"Again!"

"I am beautiful, sexy and confident!"

"Louder!"

"I AM BEAUTIFUL, SEXY AND CONFIDENT!" Emma had found her voice. A fiery fizz of confidence surged through her. There wasn't any chance of being shy, scared Emma anymore tonight. What was past had passed. The future, well, Emma was propelled to conquer anything in sight. And she had Shannon to thank. She would have to think of a way to repay her.

"Um, I hate to break up this 'I am woman, hear me roar fest', but can I get a drink? Please? Or at least a can of spinach? A-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga!" A friendly male face peered over the bench, pipe in mouth and a white sailor hat.

Beneath the Popeye exterior were brown sideburns interspersed with flecks of grey, which easily gave the imposter away as Dennis, the shop teacher. There was a genuine warmness to his personality and Shannon struck up an instant friendship with him whilst at her first year at McKinley.

Late thirties and with all fingers intact, he had an old-world charm about him, yet still came across as a real man's man. He had a good rapport with his students in the classroom, and Shannon would often hear about his classes during football practice and in the locker room as the boys batted each other with sweaty socks.

Shannon also had a weakness for a man in a sailor suit. And big muscles, albeit foam ones.

"Alrighty, help me off the floor Emma. I'm getting pins and needles." There was no way she would dare admit to anyone she had a small crush on him. However, she was seriously considering telling Emma. If anyone knew about unrequited love it was her. As she stood, her knees clicked and stretched to a relieved position. Her toes were tingling so she scrunched them in her shoes.

"Well, hi there sailor, come here often?" Shannon asked in a breathy voice, raising the right corner of her mouth to puff her cheek up.

"Shannon, my favourite girl… is that you under that moustache?" Dennis teased her, winking.

"Oh quit your kiddin' Popeye, what would Olive say?"

"She'd say… how did I let someone like you slip away? Olive Oyl? Slip? Get it?" He laughed at his own joke.

Shannon laughed too – louder than usual. Emma stared at Shannon and then at Dennis. And then she got it.

"Yes I got it, good one! So… can I do you, uh, what can I for you do, I mean, do for you?" _Oh gosh Shannon, you sound like a complete idiot._ She coughed. Emma beamed an impish smile and watched the show. It was cute seeing Shannon get all nervous like this, normally nothing would rattle the Beiste. It reminded her of herself, when Will was just a crush and nothing more.

He smiled politely, amused at her stumbling. "You got any scotch for a lonely sailor?"

"Yeah! Got a bottle as a gift from my bowling team when I 'spared' them to victory last year. It's in the back. I keep all the good stuff in the back. You take it with cola or on the rocks?" The coach took out a tumbler from Emma's neatly organised cupboard and set it on the bench.

"Bit of cola, bit of ice, whatever you have, muscles."

"You got it buddy." Shannon pressed the tumbler into the ice dispenser and pulled an unopened bottle of cola out of the fridge. 'Muscles' was a cute nickname, Shannon decided. Well, she was the undefeated arm wrestling champion out of the teaching staff.

"May I have one too, Hulk?" Emma's casual request didn't slip by Shannon at all.

"Punkin, as a trusted friend and advocate of responsible drinking, I'm going to say no. Why don't you stay on soda for the evening?"

"But I'm Wonder Emma. And nothing affects Wonder Emma."

"Wonder Emma isn't immune to everything," Shannon flatly replied.

"Oh Shannon, let her have one, what harm could it do?"

"Have you been out at sea all night?" She quipped to the sailor. "Emma is going to enjoy the soda I pour her."

"Soda is for boring Emma and I'm Wonder Emma."

"Yeah there ain't no room for boring barnacles here. The Wonder in Black will be fine."

"I'll be fine," Emma insisted, echoing Dennis's statement. "Please?"

"Come on Coach," the shop teacher turned sailor buoyed Emma's cause, "one teeny, tiny little drink never harmed anyone."

Shannon looked from Emma to Dennis with their sad-faced, puppy dog pleas, fully aware she was going to lose this battle, as much as she was trying to be firm. Dennis wasn't helping the decision. And he looked even more handsome when he pouted. "Alright." Shannon gnashed her teeth, unable to get over the fact that she folded like an origami master. "But don't think just because I'm doing this I condone drunken behaviour."

Emma's eyes lit up as Shannon handed her the glass and poured the mix in. "Cheers everyone!" The moment it met her lips, she sighed, her mouth savouring the sharp and sweet combination. It tasted better than she initially thought.

Dennis raised his glass toward Emma and Shannon. "To two bee-yoo-difful women."

"Here, here!" Emma responded, winking at Shannon. The female Hulk Hogan gave her a look.

"Yes, here, here, everyone," Shannon held up the bottle of cola, promising herself to keep a watchful eye over Miss Happy Hour.

"That is some fine scotch you got there, m'dear, uh Shannon." Dennis' voice returned to normal midway through his sentence. "Doing his voice is murder. I shoulda been Fred Flintstone. Less raspy."

"I think you're doing a swell job there with the voice… Denny." Shannon put her emphasis on the nickname, a friendly smile peeking out from under the fake moustache and her subtle flirty compliment.

"Denny? Was wondering when you'd start calling me that. Everyone else does."

"Can't keep bucking the trend now, can I?" Shannon winked, her blue eyes twinkling with restrained longing.

"No, no, you can't." He adjusted his hat and winked back.

"So, are you enjoying the party Denny?" Emma asked him in a singsong fashion, her face aglow from the scotch.

"I sure am. This is one of the best Halloween parties I've been to in years. Kudos to you Shannon, you've done a great job." He saluted her with his glass.

"Thanks, buddy, that's made my night."

"Just one of the services I offer – complimenting those that deserve it… I'm not just a humble ashtray maker or the proud winner of the Lost Time Injury award four times running." He gave Shannon an audacious glance, but shied back into his Popeye mode as the return look caught him off-guard. "Well, blow me down, ladies, a-ga-ga-ga-ga, I better be off a-joinin' this shindig!"

The second Dennis was out of earshot, Emma's mouth formed into giant 'O' like a clown's mouth down sideshow alley. She spun around and chirruped with an ecstatic excitement that eluded Shannon's own reactions.

"Wow Shannon, you were crushing on him like ice in a slushy machine."

"I know…" She threw his back a fleeting glance. "I'm nuts about him."

"And the best thing is… he was doing the same!" Emma marvelled at her little discovery. She could see it now: Emma Pillsbury, guidance counsellor and matchmaker extraordinaire! This was how she'd repay Shannon – by getting her a boyfriend.

"I know. I know." There was no excitement in her voice. There wasn't much of any type of joy. Rather, her expressionless face mystified Emma.

"What's wrong? Get excited! He's single; you're single. He was pretty much signalling you to jump aboard the Dennis train! Destination: Dennistown!"

"Everyone always gets 'friendlier' when they've had a few; no matter what the relationship is and why should I think this was anything different? Everyone's been drinking, loosening up more than they should. And on Monday back at school, the regrets will be a mile long."

"Well, you're gonna have one major regret if you don't haul buns and go and talk to him."

"'Haul buns', Emma?"

"You heard me. Haul buns!"

"I think 8-year old Emma is back. And you're right, she is bossy!"

"Now it's your turn to channel your inner Wonder Woman, Shannon. But no chanting this time. Chanting about female empowerment whilst wearing that moustache was beginning to creep me out."

"I like the moustache. Hulk would be Hulk without it." Shannon placed the cola back in the fridge and caught sight of more superheroes re-joining the party. "No time for chanting anyways punkin. Look who's coming this way. Time for me to haul buns and become Wonder Shannon. Good luck kiddo." A simple pat on the shoulder and Shannon had disappeared into the crowed to find her sailor.

Emma turned her head to Will and Brenda's direction. They were walking straight towards her. And what was that gooey mess on their costumes? She wished Shannon hadn't left her. Emma felt tightness in her chest. She succumbed to her panic and reached for her drink, the dark liquid emptying easily, too easily, down her throat.

_Beautiful, sexy, confident. Beautiful, sexy, confident_. Emma repeated those three words over and over in her head. She stood a little taller and felt a little braver. Wonder Emma was not going to fizzle away, she would put on her imaginary bracelets and keep right on forging ahead. Brenda was no longer a threat; she was one of those stray bullets that needed some redirection.

"Hi, sweetheart," Will greeted Emma, treading cautiously. He was still feeling terrible for leaving things unresolved between the two of them earlier.

"Hi." Her contracted smile turned into a nervous lip bite, then slowly back into a smile, bigger this time. Will returned the smile, his eyes hinting of love and understanding. She could immediately tell that all was going to be okay between the two of them. He kissed her cheek softly, whispering, "I love you Emma, I'm sorry," and squeezed her hand.

Emma felt his forgiveness. She also felt stickiness in her palm as they broke apart.

"Ew." She wiped the remnants of egg yolk on Will's chest. "You're all goopy. But I'll clean you up. What have, uh, the two of you been up to?" She asked in a preppy voice, her inquiring mind dying to know what went on.

Will look at his chest, damp egg marks darkening the blue in soggy patches. "There was… an incident. But, uh, Brenda has something she would like to say to you."

"Oh. Well. Okay. What – what is it?" She remained positive, wanting to show Will that Brenda no longer intimidated her.

"Emma, oh, this is so difficult for me to say, I'm so embarrassed by it all," Brenda took hold of her hand, staring her straight in the face. "I wanted to apologise for my abhorrent behaviour towards you tonight. It's unacceptable behaviour on my part and I truly am sorry for any hurt that I've caused. That's what I wanted to talk to Will about – I apologised to him as well."

"Gee, Brenda, that's very… admirable of you, admitting you're wrong."

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Emma. This hasn't been an easy thing for me to do, because, well, I have difficulty in dealing with this type of confrontation. But what I've learned to be the best way to heal damaged relationships is to first recognise, then apologise. And, the healing begins now."

"Brenda, I-I'm touched, I really am. Wow, okay. This – this really means a lot, to the both of us." Emma put her arm around Will's waist. "You know, if you ever want to have a chat, sometime in my office, I'd be happy to help you with anything you need. I'm sure to have a pamphlet that would be beneficial to you."

"Why thank you for offering Emma, I'd really love that." Brenda's cheeks and jaw ached from smiling. Imagine, receiving counselling from someone who could barely function unless all the items on her desk were squarely positioned with a retractable tape measure.

Emma beamed, excited at the prospect of a new challenge that didn't involve rashes or teenage back acne. "Well, great. Now, if you'll excuse us, my guy here has a date with me and some Club Soda." She pulled a half-full bottle from the fridge and unscrewed the cap.

"And then, honey, l think we'll call it a night, what do you say?" Will rinsed his hands in the sink, wiped them on a clean part of his cape and kissed Emma directly on her lips. Emma nodded and they kissed again. A twinge of jealous anger pierced Brenda as they kissed right in front of her.

"You are such a sight!" Emma laughed irrepressibly. "My big sticky Schue-perman!"

"Give me the strength," Brenda muttered and turned to face the party. She still had one small pill left, tucked in her now egg-covered suit. Placing the pill under her tongue, she flicked her head, swallowing it whole and waited for the next hit. There was no thought process; all cares were non-existent. Whatever the consequences, whatever reckless ideas swung into action, she would ride it out in true Brenda style. After all, she was looking for a good time. And her idea of a good time was going to involve Will.

Pouring some Club Soda into a plastic cup, Emma dunked a piece of paper towel and took to cleaning the egg mess off Will's costume. There was no way she was going to let crusty egg marks ruin the fabric. She dabbed and wiped daintily, taking her time to ensure she removed all remaining residue. So deftly focusing on the task at hand she thought it would help her fight the incoming tide of light-headedness. But it was having the reverse effect – her concentration turned to stifled laughter, then a loud guffaw before contagiously jumping to Will.

"Em – Em… you're making me laugh! What's so funny?"

"I – ha – I don't know!" They collapsed onto each other, tears streaming from their faces.

"You've had too much punch and you're punchy!"

"I'm punch-drunk! Ah come on Emma, concentrate!" She forced her lips into a straight line, pulling a blank expression. It worked for five seconds before Emma launched into more fits of laughter.

"I like the way your face lights up when you laugh," Will took in her ruddy face and vivid smile. "It makes me want to kiss you." And so he did.

The heat she felt when their lips touched steadied her giggles. This kiss was different; there was an underlying intensity that vibrated her core. "Back to work."

Watching Emma return to work on the stains, Will felt akin to a newborn kitten getting cleaned by his mother. But in this case, the mother was actually his girlfriend; and in the second case, it was a complete turn-on. With such precision she worked, like a fine artist painting a masterpiece. The Club Soda was working a treat and after about 10 minutes, all that remained were dampened circles.

"There. You are now egg-free." Emma swept invisible dust from Will's tights.

"You did a great job, honey, except my hair wasn't immune to the likes of flying eggs. I'll rinse it in the bathroom sink."

"I'll help you. You know how I love to clean."

Walking past a darkened corner of the room toward the bathroom, Emma spied a very cosy Dennis and Shannon talking quietly. With very little light, Shannon's eyes picked up a bright fleck, which lit up further as Dennis' fingers touched hers, placing a soft, hesitant kiss on her cheek. Shannon dipped her head and removed the fake moustache, then, in her own shy way, returned the kiss. Emma stopped and pointed, whispering to Will, "Aren't they cute?"

Will was intrigued. "Popeye kissing Hulk Hogan. Now I've seen everything. When did that happen?"

"While you were outside. It was so obvious there was something between them," Emma joyfully sighed.

"You romantic, you," Will noted fondly, placing his arm around her shoulder. "I'm happy for them." They continued their journey to the bathroom. "And, if I were Spiderman at this party, my Spidey-sense would tell me that you may have had something to do with this…"

They entered the bathroom. "Oh, maybe a teensy bit. Shannon is so lovely; she deserves a wonderful guy like Dennis. I'm happy for them too."

"He's a good man. I guess you both have wonderful men in your lives now, hey?" Will chuckled, moving the small stool to the front of the sink and sat down.

Emma cheerily laughed at his remark as she turned the faucet on. Water spilled into the sink as Emma, in all seriousness, declared, "You know, you're right. And I'm extremely blessed because I have you." The gravity of her words ended in a sweeping kiss which sent the two of them hurtling into space.

"Now, Schue-perman, tilt your head back." Wetting her hands, Emma combed her fingers through his hair, the sticky bits of yolk and egg white and minuscule pieces of eggshell disappearing down the drain. He closed his eyes. The warmth of the water waved through Will, making his toes tingle. That plus Emma's nails circling on his scalp had the hair on his body stand on end.

"Hey Em, we get home, I want us to be… close."

She was confused. "We are close, Will."

"No, I mean… closer. Together. Our emotions have been running pretty hot and heavy all night and it's not like we haven't talked or acted upon them. Hell, I even bribed you with 'it' so we could win another trophy." _And if I could I would rip that costume off and have my way with you on the bathroom floor_, he spicily toyed with the idea in his head. And the idea would remain in his head, for now anyway.

Colour heated Emma's face. She had been thinking about being with Will all night. And there were some very heat-charged emotions that took her farther than she would normally go. She continued rinsing Will's hair, although it was already clean from the eggs.

"I understand it's a sensitive subject and there's no pressure if – if you are feeling uncomfortable or s-something. But I want this – I want us to enter that next stage in our relationship."

Will opened his eyes and looked up at Emma, who appeared to be a world away, lost in thought. Was she even listening?

"Em, say something, you're worrying me."

She stopped what she was doing, looked Will straight in the eye and smiled. "How long will it take to say goodbye to everyone?"

He grinned back at her; the pounding of his heart was deafening in his ears. "Not long at all. Throw me a towel, let's get a move on."

Emma passed him a towel and he quickly dried his hair enough so it wouldn't drip. She saw how enlivened Will was to get home, and whilst she too had the same eagerness, the actuality of it all grounded her in her boots.

Her red, knee-high boots.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shannon, I'm freaking out," a flustered Emma announced to the football coach as she ripped her away from a nonplussed Dennis. Will was saying his goodbyes on the other side of the room, but had unseeingly been roped into teaching some of the other guests his multitude of dance moves. It was graciously buying Emma the time she needed.

"Why what happened?"

"It just became real."

"What?"

The red-haired serial killer surreptitiously eyeballed the room, as if she was to about to divulge a national secret and had to ensure there were no enemies in sight. She motioned for Shannon to move in closer. When she thought no one was listening, she whispered, "We're… we're going to do the…" then mouthed, "nasty."

"The – what? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

She rasped out the spelling of the word that both thrilled and chilled her. "Es. Ee. Ex."

With eyes agape, Shannon shoved Emma's shoulder. "Punkin, you son of a gun. This is it. Touchdown!"

"I'm so nervous… I'm freaking out… I'm…" Emma inhaled quick, short breaths.

"Breathe, punkin. You should be shouting it from the rooftops. Hell I would."

Emma leaned against the wall, sliding her hands down to her knees as she bent over like an exhausted sprinter. "I think I've gotten in over my head."

"Things are easier said than done. You've talked the talk, but you can't walk the walk. The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak," Shannon jibed.

"Stop! My brain can't take in anymore phrases."

Beiste shrugged. "Sorry, trying to lighten the moment."

"The thing is I was supposed to surprise Will tonight. I created this picture in my mind of how it was going to happen and how he would react and my arousal switch flicked to high. Now reality has hit and the reality of it all is terrifying me."

"But it is still exciting you, right?"

Emma raised her head and blushed. "Yes, to the point where it feels like all my Christmases have come at once."

"Well, unwrap the goods and have fun playing with your new toys. Go with the flow punkin; what happens, happens."

"I can't just 'go with the flow'. I'm a routine-driven person. Even being spontaneous is planned out. In fact, the only time when I haven't… and it felt good to lose control was when…"

Shannon didn't hear the rest. Emma dashed to the kitchen, chugging what was left of the glass she left on the bench. Then, scavenging for the bottle of scotch, she poured half a glass and gulped the entire contents down. Neat. It burned her throat. Fire licked her stomach wall.

"Don't tell me Wonder Emma has gone AWOL?" Shannon shook her head, unimpressed. "And she's taken my scotch with her."

Emma hiccupped and then coughed, handing it back. "I needed that kick to calm my nerves. It burns."

Shannon frowned as she sized up the remainder of the bronze liquid and placed it in a cupboard above the refrigerator. "Of course it would. You just downed the equivalent of three drinks."

"Oops," she offhandedly replied, giggling.

"Big oops. You may have thought you needed it, but courage comes from within, not from a bottle. Where's Will? I think he needs to know what –"

"No! Don't say a word. Please-please-please-please," Emma pleaded, grabbing Shannon's wrist to keep her balance. She wavered on the spot. "I'm fine, really! I'm super! I'm so super I could fly!"

"Higher than a kite, I'm sure. And about to crash land," Beiste pointed out.

"Wonder Emma never crash lands! She's fearless!" Emma punched the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened madly. "Fearless. Yes. I'm gonna do it, because if I don't do it now, I may never muster up the courage again."

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what you told me I should be doing." Her devil-may-care attitude rose from the fiery bellows within. "The whole world's gonna know how I feel about Will."

_Shout it from the rooftops. _She dashed over to the sound system, tickled with exhilaration_. Why shouldn't I?_

_There's nothing wrong with proclaiming your love for someone_, Emma decided_. It would be like singing 'I Think I Love You' in a crowded cafeteria or running through an airport and kissing the man of your dreams in front of applauding passengers._ She searched for the volume dial on the sound system. Emma silenced the music, much to the annoyance of the dancers.

"Oy! Where's the music?" A gruff voice yelled from amongst the dancers. Maybe they weren't ready for her declarations of love just yet.

Emma carefully stood on a nearby seat, her feet wobbling. "If – if I can have your attention please. I have a very big announcement to make. I'll turn the music back up soon. Uh…" Emma gestured for absolute quiet. She grew dizzy looking out at the sea of people before her. Emma had never commanded the attention of so many people at one time. She smiled a little too broadly, her eyes sparkling like apple cider.

Will snapped his head around the instant he heard Emma's voice. He broke out in a cold sweat wondering what her big announcement could be. Emma certainly wasn't an exhibitionist, irrespective of her inebriation or sobriety. Surely this wasn't the surprise she had mentioned earlier. Not in front of everyone.

"Hi everyone. My name is Emma Pillsbury. I'm the guidance counsellor at William McKinley High School. Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I hope you've had a – ha-ha – a super time. Are you having a super time? I'm having a super time. You all should be having a super time."

"Super?" Hagberg sniggered loudly, nudging Nancy in the ribs. "This ought to be interesting."

"Hey, you there! No talking!" Emma tried to snap her fingers but couldn't coordinate them to click, so instead she clapped her hands erratically. "I'm running this rodeo here cookie!"

The teacher trinity of Hagberg, Eleanor and Nancy doubled over in laughter. Will pressed his lips together, unsure of where Emma was heading with this. He made his way to the front of the crowd that had gathered in the highly probable chance he had to suppress whatever words were going to spill from her rambling mouth.

"Will, what's going on?" Brenda encroached upon Will's space. Her breath reeked of alcohol and her glassy but wild-eyed look made him do a double take.

"Oh, hey Brenda. Uh, I'm not real sure…" Will anxiously replied, taking a step toward his left. Brenda was acting rather peculiar.

"She's more tanked than an aquarium!" Brenda harshly whispered in Will's ear.

Emma cleared her throat. This was her big moment. "I just wanted to say that William Schuester and I are in love. Very, very much." She grabbed her black cape and jostled it up and down like an excited child. "I love you William Schuester. Oh there you are!" Emma yelled out, pointing at him. "Everybody, this is William. We love each other." She blew him a kiss. Assorted sounds of groans and laughter rose from the bemused crowd.

"Em, get down, now," Will hissed at her. She refused, opening her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Sue.

"Oh god Elvira, this pathetic display of lustful iniquity has brought a distasteful mixture of bad Halloween food and bile into my mouth. I could puke at your shamelessness to express love for a man who still believes Oingo Boingo is just on hiatus." Coach Sylvester spattered her comments with the usual cynicism.

Emma clasped her hands together over her heart. "Such kinds words, Sue. I knew there was a heart underneath all that testosterone."

Sue narrowed her eyes. "Your compliments beguile me."

Bemused, a freewheeling Emma incited herself into action. "The love that Will and I share is rarer than a goldfish with knuckles. It's a love that will stand the test of time, going down as one of the greatest love stories of the 21st Century. Like Tracy and Hepburn. Sampson and Delilah. TomKat. All those legendary lovers. It's that hot, sweat-beading, volcano erupting passion that is only achieved through the magnetism of touch and seduction. Burning, turning, writhing... Boy, is it getting warm in here?" Emma fanned herself. "I think Will is giving me… Fever."

The deep bass beat rhythmically in her head. She jumped off the chair and with a spring in her step, walked over to Figgins. She eyed the long, satin red scarf in his belt loop. Holding the corner between her thumb and forefinger, she asked, "May I?" Figgins nodded as she pulled it free and twirled it in the air.

_Never know how much I love you._

Emma sung-spoke the first line softly, flinging the scarf over her shoulder as she turned and pointed at Will. His nervous heart thumped to the silent, earthy beat that rattled each time Emma took a step closer.

_Never know how much I care._

The heels on her boots tapped vocally on the floor, the entire room wordless as they watched the performance.

_When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. _

Face to face with Will, Emma put the scarf behind Will's head, sliding it along his neck. He gulped as the soft satin wreaked sensual havoc on his skin. Oh boy. Emma winked and blew a kiss, her voice turning husky.

_You give me fever._

"Em…"

She teasingly shook her head and turned to face the onlookers, who were not only intrigued but agog from the show.

_When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight._

Emma glided her hands down Will's arms, seizing his wrists and wrapping them around her body. Weaving their fingers together, Will pulled her snugly against his chest. Flashbacks of Rocky Horror came to mind and when Emma started slowly rubbing against him, he was fairly certain if she kept doing what she was doing, his excitement would be on display.

_Fever. In the morning, fever all through the night…_

Cat calls, wolf whistles, cheers and oohs of encouragement, everyone at Shannon's Halloween party was enjoying the entertainment. Emma was becoming the life of the party. And it was the first time tonight she felt everybody was in support instead of laughing at her expense.

Everybody except Brenda. Brenda glared as she scrutinised the performance. _It really was the quiet ones you had to look out for. They were the loosest people around once hopped up on the right kind of syrup. And there she was, parading around like a dancer in a smoky nightclub act_. Craziness zoomed inside Brenda's head. Will had the look of an all-too-happy male puppy dog. Brenda rolled her eyes. Her heart dropped into her stomach too. She didn't expect to feel like that. Why couldn't someone like Will look at her that way?

_Sun lights up the day time. Moon lights up the night…_

Strutting away from Will, Emma kicked her hips left and right, mischievously playing up to the crowd. Mesmerised, all Will could do was stare at her behind.

_I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right. You give me fever…_

One finger click. Two finger clicks. Scattered clapping began around the room. Each click, each joining of hands was synchronised to the rhythm and blues. Sultry and low with traces of sensuality, Emma's voice floated through the crowd like a warm breeze in the middle of summer.

_When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever. In the morning, fever all through the night…_

"Em! Hold up, I found it!" Beiste enthusiastically called out, placing a CD into the drive. An instrumental version of _Fever_ blared through the speakers. "I knew I had a copy somewhere! You go, girl!"

"Shannon, you're a genius!" Continuing the song, Emma meandered through the group, singing, entrancing and lifting various male chins that had dropped along the way. She waved the scarf around, using it as her weapon of flirtation and fun. And taunt too.

There they were. As she approached the teachers who were less than desirable, she flapped the scarf in their faces.

_Everybody's got the fever. That is something you all know._

They weren't impressed. Nancy looked her up and down, maliciously saying, "Shouldn't you be on a pole somewhere?"

"I normally am, putting on shows for Will and all; however the pole in our bedroom is currently receiving some well-needed maintenance. I didn't realised I had gotten that good, so thank you!" Emma smiled haughtily, leaving Nancy powerless to respond any further. Now who had the upper hand?

_Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago._

"Where's my Will?" Emma called out, running back into his arms. He smiled and kissed her nose. "This part's for us!"

_Romeo loved Juliet. Juliet she felt the same._

She created a heart with her thumbs and index fingers, cheekily spying through the hand-made shape. Will nodded his head, agreeing. There was no doubt in his mind; he loved her like the Shakespearian star-crossed lovers.

_When he put his arms around her, he said 'Julie baby you're my flame'. Thou givest fever…_

"Emma baby you're my flame," he whispered, his voice gritty and deep. Placing a light kiss on her ear, Will continued along her cheek until he reached her soft, puckered lips. They kissed passionately, disregarding the fact they had an audience.

"Someone's gonna get lucky tonight!" Frankenstein shouted above the incessant applause.

Breaking away from Emma, Will became rapidly aware that the entire faculty was watching him in what should have been a private moment. He had to ground himself and take control. But she was just so damn hot…

_When we kisseth, Fever with thy flaming youth. Fever. I'm on fire. Fever yeah I burn forsooth…_

And her hands were his undoing…

"Take it off!" Bawdy calls from an out-of-sight male cut through the crowd.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Will piped up, immediately hitting the protective pathway.

"Chill out Schue. Just because she's yours doesn't mean I can't look! Don't be getting your tights all in a bunch!"

The musical Man of Steel grimaced as he fished for any sign of a metaphorical or real wedgie under his cape. Bunch-free in reality for now. The metaphorical one, however, would take quite a while to relieve.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas, had a very mad affair…_

Concern swept across Will's face. "Em, maybe you should stop now." If anything were to happen and Emma got hurt, he would blame himself for failing to stop her before she went too far. Her emotions were always teetering at the surface.

"Because of a few harmless yahoo birds?"

"I worry about you sweetheart. I'm only thinking of what's best for you. There are repercussions, and…"

She waved him away. "No. I'm having fun and look how much everyone is enjoying my show. I could get paid for this one day. I could be a superstar… or at least Neve Campbell."

Wagging her index finger directly at Will, Emma scrunched her lips, slightly annoyed that the fun police were always close by.

_When her daddy tried to kill him, she said, "Daddy oh don't you dare!" He gives me fever…_

Emma darted out of his reach, disappearing into the crowd.

_With his kisses…_

"If I had known there was a talent show, I would have brought my trained doves."

_Fever when he holds me tight…_

The back of Will's neck received a smattering of goose bumps from the voice that crept up behind him. He jerked his head to the left, feeling the breeze from a person whose body was just a little bit too close to his for his liking.

"Oh… hi Brenda," Will greeted her, distracted.

"You know," Brenda began, crossing her arms, "she's not a bad little entertainer."

_Fever, I'm his missus…_

"Yeah…" he replied only half-listening. He was too preoccupied with keeping Emma's ginger-topped head in sight.

_And daddy won't you treat him right…?_

"You've got to give her credit; only the brave would dare get up in front of a bunch of work colleagues and do what she's doing." Brenda muttered the words "And the very intoxicated," under her breath with a tiny sneer.

"What? Mm… Maybe. It's all fun until someone gets hurt. And yes, I will admit that it was fun having Em play up to me like she did. And it's easy to get carried away in the moment. But Em's different; she's not like you or me with street smarts and all that. She's –"

The concern he showed for Emma was overbearing. "Oh! Come on Will! She's a grown woman. She can look after herself. And if you haven't noticed, Emma is owning the room."

And she was. Emma was having a ball. Even Sue Sylvester had a mad grin of delight on her face. That grin, however, reflected the opposite of everyone else's opinion.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Could you possibly degrade yourself anymore in front of your peers?" Patronisation slipped along Sue's thinned lips.

"Sue, Sue, Sue. If I threw a stick, would you leave?" replied an amused Emma, unfazed by her remark. A couple of teachers, including Principal Figgins, sniggered at Sue being put in her place.

"Are you calling me what I think you're calling me?" Steam shot out of Sue's ears. That little clean freak wasn't going to get away with insulting the one and only Sue Sylvester. Sue was always the one to have the final say in any argument. She always won.

"If the collar fits…" Emma answered back smartly, happy that she was quick-witted enough to come up with a doozy of a comeback. She felt the air suck out of the room when she turned her back on her. If Sue wasn't wearing one of Will's vests, Emma wouldn't have hesitated to throw a glass of punch at her. She imagined scrubbing with all her might the following day to remove the stain and decided firmly against it.

Sue was fuming, but Emma didn't care as she sashayed her perky behind to the music.

"Hey Sue, want some ice to go with that burn?" Figgins snorted, catching his breath from laughing at Sue squirming with ire.

"Two words Figgins: Mumbai Airlines," a riled Sue shot daggers at her boss. He zipped his lips, coughed and turned away.

_Now you've listened to my story…_

Will observed Emma's run-in with Sue and cheered, brandishing his fists in celebration. Watching Emma acting all ballsy and standing up for herself warmed his senses. The woman had spunk. Lots of it.

_Here's the point that I have made…_

A smile dangled at Will's lips as he crossed his arms. "Brenda, did you see –"

"Ouch!" Brenda yelped in pain, curling away into the corner.

Her cry alarmed Will. "Are you okay?" he asked, whipping his head towards the commotion.

"No – I – I think I have something in my eye. Oh god it kills!" Brenda cupped her eye, blinking erratically, forcing herself to tear up in order to wash away whatever it was.

_Chicks were born to give you fever…_

"Let me look at it." Will tilted Brenda's head to the left for some extra light. She squeezed her eyes shut, frantically shaking her head. "It stings too much."

"Hold steady. I can't get it out if you don't stay still." Will struggled to keep her still, vainly attempting to pull her hands away from her face.

_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade…_

Dragging a worn, wrought-iron chair to the centre of the room, Emma stood on the mustard yellow seat cushion and wobbled precariously as she maintained her balance. Her big finish was approaching. If she nailed the pivotal part of the song, Emma was seriously considering auditioning for American Idol's next season. The competition would be no match for Emma Pillsbury; she would smash them all with her incredible voice.

"It hurts. It really hurts," Brenda squirmed, taking hold of Will's Superman cape.

_They give you fever…_

"Take a deep breath," Will assured her.

"Ok," Brenda relaxed her crinkled, closed eyelids.

"Now, slowly open your eyes."

Her eyes flickered open and stared unrelentingly.

A furrowed look crossed Will's puzzled face. "Brenda… I don't understand… there's nothing in your eye..."

Brenda's lips blazed with deviltry. Her eyes gleamed of entrapment.

_When we kiss them…_

Her vice-like hands clamped onto Will's head, fingers knitting through his brown curls. Wrenching his face to meet hers, she suctioned her lips onto his, jamming her purpled and alcohol-laden tongue into his mouth. He struggled to pull away from the kiss of death, but Brenda's freakishly strong grip stopped him. Will squeezed his eyes shut, his face resembling the reaction of sucking on a lemon.

_Fever if you live and learn…_

Moans of passion shrieked around his ears as her chalky tongue continued to thrash around his mouth. His hands fastened onto her shoulders and he pushed, jutting his head back stiffly. The muscles in his neck tightened in angst. They broke contact for a split second and all Will thought about was how deceitfully clever she had been. Brenda had snared him good and proper, fooling him into believe she was a different person. How did he not see this coming? Emma. Emma knew. And this – this was going to tear her apart.

He had to get this giant suction cup off him or… or…

_Fever!_

"Fev-AHHHH! GET OFF MY MAN!" With nostrils flaring, Emma screamed and jumped, the chair toppling underneath her boots as she lunged towards the woman who was kissing her Will. Her skin crawled with anger whilst her blood hit fever pitch. Emma was livid.

She pounced onto Brenda's back, latching on like a jungle cat attacking its prey. It sent the three of them tumbling to the ground.

As Brenda struggled to get Emma away from her, Will broke free from the mess of arms and legs that were wrestling heatedly in a muddle of black. The music had been cut and everyone in the house was watching in awe at the sight in front of them.

"Emma STOP!" Will stamped his foot, shouting at his girlfriend. He was desperate to intervene but would probably wind up losing an eye or getting kicked in his manhood.

"No Will. This is between me and Cat Woman here," Emma growled, rolling Brenda onto her back. "You!" Emma spat at Brenda, "How dare you kiss Will! He's my boyfriend. Mine. Not yours!" Emma wasn't a fighter. She was more of a 'let's discuss and work our problems out through verbal agreement' person. But the rage was building and needed to be released. Sweet, demure Emma was going to beat the crap out of Brenda. Lying on top of Brenda, Emma grasped her wrists and forced them down to the floor.

"Get off me you little bitch!" Brenda cried out, fighting back and twisting her hand around Emma's forearm. She squeezed hard and Emma released her hold, wincing from the pain. Brenda grabbed a tuft of Emma's hair and pulled firmly, a mighty yelp springing from Emma's vocal cords.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" chorused the onlookers. It had been a long time since the last teacher fight, which ended up with a broken leg and irreparable damage to the teacher's lounge microwave.

"What are you guys? Twelve?" Beiste shushed the rowdy bunch, shocked that Dennis was among them, spurring them on. "Brenda! Emma! That's enough!" She grabbed the two women and forced them apart.

Brenda elbowed Beiste of the way and charged at a gasping Emma who was frantically trying to escape, seizing her cape. Her eyes red with fury, Brenda turned Emma into a hammer throw, spinning her around the floor that was quickly vacated by everyone watching. Emma closed her eyes, the breeze cooling her face but making her extremely dizzy, like after the Mad Tea Party ride at Magic Kingdom.

"Brenda, let her go!" Will demanded.

One stitch popped in the seam of Emma's costume. Another. Then another stitch, until a massive rip tore the fabric in half, liberating Emma from the black robe that had covered her body all night. Beiste dove at Brenda and she let go, hurtling Emma into the crowd. Emma stumbled, her red boots catching on each other and spilled out of her serial killer costume, landing on her stomach at Will's feet.

"Ugh," Emma groaned in pain. Her legs swam below her and she blinked rapidly as she tried to lift herself from the floor. With heavy breaths and a cough, she was the loudest one in the room. No one moved. No one said a word, until…

"Holy shit it's Wonder Woman!"

Emma, awash in red, blue and white stars, rolled over and sat up, with Will propping her back. She touched the part of her head where her hair was yanked; a headache was forming rather rapidly. The Scream costume lay in a pile beside her. She looked down at her semi-naked self and bit her lip nervously. This would teach her not to buy clearance items online again.

"Em, what's going on?" Will questioned, baffled. Was this… could this be… the surprise? "Are you hurt? Let me look at you."

With cheeks flushing crimson, she stammered, "I – I…"

"Don't talk," Will assured her, rubbing her back, "time to go home. And you," he directed his irritation at Brenda, "If you ever, EVER, come near me or Emma again…"

"You'll what, Will?"

Shooting daggers at Brenda, who was restrained by Beiste and Sue, Emma strode up to her now sworn enemy, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes to puckered slits.

"Emma, come back here," Will stated, heaving a big sigh. He didn't want her to provoke Brenda any further, or the two of them could end up in hospital.

Emma waved her hand behind her body coolly, dismissing Will's instruction.

Cat Woman fidgeted in her leather suit and smirked. "Getting Wonder Woman to fight your battles, hey Superman?"

"This is between us. Now would you kindly leave? You've caused enough trouble for one night," Emma asked evenly, bringing her negotiation tactics she learned at university to the forefront.

"Ok, I'll leave," she replied with a tight-lipped smile, "and you can let go of me now, I won't try anything. Promise." Beiste and Sue released their grasp warily, remaining close behind her.

"I just – I just gotta do this first," said Brenda, circling her shoulders.

Emma didn't see it coming.

But she sure felt it.

The open-handed slap across her face stung like a thousand wasps digging into her soft flesh. Her eyes rattled around in her head, and a split second later she had tackled Brenda to the ground, socking her good in the shoulder.

"Why don't they make this into a movie?" sniggered Herman Munster.

"Are we watching another Alexis and Krystle catfight?" Came the acerbic comment from Nancy.

Brenda and Emma were at it again, fighting like wrestlers in the WWE. Shouting, screaming and tussling on the floor, neither was keen to put up the white flag.

"It is just me or is everyone else getting turned on by Cat Woman and Wonder Woman rolling around together on the floor?" Sue asked quietly, adjusting her vest.

Clawing and scratching at each other, they attacked viciously until Will and Beiste and a few brave others tore them apart.

"Emma. Brenda. My office for a staff meeting 8am Monday. No exceptions!" exclaimed Figgins, unimpressed with the behaviour on display.

There was blood on Emma's hand as she brushed the tears from her face. Will hugged her tight, feeling her heart pound like horses' hooves on the racetrack at the Kentucky Derby.

"That's it. PARTY'S OVER!" Beiste declared, as she restrained a writhing Brenda for a second time.

She was never going to have another party again, Halloween or otherwise.

* * *

><p>"ACME Costumes. That should have been a dead giveaway," a tired Emma reflected on the website she purchased the Halloween costumes from as Will dabbed her swollen, cut cheek.<p>

They were finally home after the strangest night of their lives.

Sitting on the bathroom ledge, Emma dared to look at herself in the mirror. She cringed at the sight of the cut and the reddish-purple marks appearing around it.

"Nothing from ACME is ever manufactured properly. Just ask Wile E. Coyote. How's your cheek feeling?" Will asked sweetly, cleaning her wound which luckily didn't require stiches or a trip to the hospital. His poor Emma was a mess. Still in her Wonder Woman outfit, she had done away with the boots and surveyed the damage to her body. There were scrapes and bruises all over her, not to mention the ache in her knuckles from whacking her foe.

Emma had a killer headache. "It's sore to touch," she advised, gently sweeping her fingers across her cheek. "I look pretty bad, huh?"

"You still look beautiful to me, sweetheart," Will told her thoughtfully, kissing the side of her lip that wasn't cut. "I'll put some first aid cream and a Band-Aid on your cheek and it should heal pretty quickly." Will ran his tongue across his flossed, twice-brushed and Listerine-washed teeth and gums. Emma had made it quite clear the minute they arrived home that she wasn't going anywhere near Will's lips until his entire mouth was scrubbed free of anything Brenda. Had there been a 24 hour dentist in Lima, Emma would have insisted having Will's teeth professionally cleaned and polished to remove traces of the vengeful Cat Woman.

"My first fight," Emma concluded, exhaling deeply. A lump formed in her throat, the perfect accompaniment to the tears trickling from her weary eyes.

"Hey, hey, honey," began a fretting Will, whisking a tissue out of the box nearby to soak up Emma's tears. "Don't cry."

She sniffed and coughed, taking Will by the hand. "What's going to happen to me? What if I get fired? Figgins was really mad. I can't lose my job, I love it too much. What am I going to do?"

Will put his arms around her shoulders, gazing directly into her big, chestnut eyes that were now full of hurt and worry. "Everything will be okay. I promise you."

"How do you know that?" she asked, so desperately wanting to believe him. Instead, every thought that entered her mind leaned towards the opposite.

A plaintive sigh breezed along Will's lips. He didn't know, not for sure. "Figgins is a fair man; he'll understand what happened was caused by other influences. And if he fires you, he fires me too. We stick together."

Emma remained unconvinced, but thought Will quitting if she was indeed fired was a noble gesture. "You would quit… for me? Leave the school, leave Glee Club… you love those kids, Will. While I think that's admirable, I couldn't let you do that. I – I need another tissue." Her slumped shoulders carried the bulk of anxiety that raked over her with broiling repentance. A tissue appeared in front of her and she took it gratefully.

"Hey," Will propped her drooping chin with his index and middle fingers, "Let's not worry about this until Monday. There are more important things to take care of right now. Like you and your war wounds."

A fleeting snicker escaped from Emma's mouth. "I'm in dire need of a hot shower. And a soft pillow to rest my aching head."

"Alright. I'll get you some paracetamol and when you come out of the shower, I'll dress those cuts," Will offered as he assisted Emma to her feet.

"Thank you, my Schue-perman," Emma weaved an appreciative smile and kissed his fingers.

"Anytime, my princess."

As Emma prepared for her shower, Will headed to the medicine cupboard in the kitchen and grabbed the box of paracetamol. He poured two glasses of water and brought them to their bedroom, placing each glass on either bedside table. Will creased his forehead as he rubbed his eyelids; the beginning of his own headache lurked beneath the surface. He was eager to remove himself from his Lycra cocoon, settle under a hot shower, crawl into his boxers and cuddle Emma in their warm bed until they fell asleep.

He was amazed that Emma was feeling as well as she was, considering what she had drunk in such a short amount of time. A hangover was almost certain; he doubted she had ever experienced one before. As he turned down the bed and fluffed up their pillows, he pondered how different tonight could have ended had they left when they were supposed to.

Emma wouldn't look like she had spent time in the ring with Rocky Balboa.

Will's costume wouldn't reek of Brenda, rather the sweet-smelling fragrance of his beloved.

And the two of them would have become intimate for the first time.

Damn.

The physical side of their relationship would have to wait a while longer.

Was it fair to have thoughts of disappointment because making love to Emma was not going to happen tonight? Will shook his head, jostling himself back into reality, aghast for thinking with his love muscle instead of the mature, level-headed brain inside his skull. This wasn't like him at all. Emma was in a fight with a woman more aggressive than Sue Sylvester at cheerleading auditions. She was injured and in pain and needed him to be there for her.

But that costume…

Will's fantasies sprung to life. While other guys dreamt about the Princess Leia scene in Star Wars, Will had a penchant for all things Wonder Woman.

He wondered where the lasso was.

Meanwhile, the warm shower was doing Emma good. Soothing and healing, the water rushed over her head, keeping her headache at bay. Frothy white bubbles of shampoo slid down her skin as swirling, massaging fingers rinsed her hair. Her closed eyes weren't ready to open just yet; they were heavy and tired and in need of pure darkness, for 10 hours at least. The simple sound of falling water relaxed her, however pangs of anguish nipped at her like Jack Frost on a nose.

_Emma, no doubt about it, you pressed that extreme button mighty hard._

Hard enough for that button to wedge in its place, akin to a robot gone haywire, running amok and causing destruction to whatever was in its path. 'Danger, Will Robinson' moments popped up all over the place.

This had to be some horrible, intense dream, Emma convinced herself. As steam rose from the droplets of warmth pooling at her achy feet, she rested against the damp tiles, her crossed arms the buffer for her tender head.

She hoped sleep would arrive swiftly.

She didn't want to think anymore.

Not about tonight, not about tomorrow, not about Monday where she would face her fate.

Thinking hurt her already throbbing head. It was a rotten shame rational thinking didn't blast warning signs earlier.

Emma inhaled deeply through her nostrils, slowing releasing the breath through her mouth, detecting a slight shake in her body. She needed to lie down before she tumbled down.

With one last showering of water, Emma wrung her hair out and opened her eyes. Light flooded her gaze instantly, and she snapped her eyes shut before trying for a second time. Taking her thick, fluffy white towel with the blue stripe, she wrapped it around her wet body and dabbed her face softly, cautious of the swelling and cuts.

Fighting for her man – now that was something Emma could be proud of. Getting physical to do it – was not. However, it would make quite the tale down the track. Wouldn't-hurt-a-fly Emma Pillsbury - unassuming placid guidance counsellor by day, by night – ninja warrior.

Ninja warrior. The very thought made her laugh right into her towel.

"I see my little Wonder Woman is feeling better," Will discerned from her muffled, yet peaked chuckle. He kissed above her ear, his lips moistened by thick pieces of damp hair.

"Honestly Will, I don't know what I feel. I'm delirious," Emma half-heartedly laughed, sighed and then rubbed her eyes, yawning. "I need to go to bed."

"The sleep will do you good," he promised, cuddling her. "Let me dress your cut and then time for bed." Will squeezed a small amount of antibacterial cream onto his index finger and applied the white ointment to her cut. He placed a Band-Aid over the top to protect it.

"Thanks Dr Will," Emma said once he had finished his first aid treatment.

"You're welcome honey," he smiled warmly, kissing her nose. "Put your nightie on and go to sleep. I'll join you once I've had my shower."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Laboriously, Emma dried herself off as best as she could manage. Her energy was sapped; even hoisting her favourite yellow nightie with the big white polka dots and white bow over her head was an effort. She struggled with putting her hands through the armholes, and breathed a small sigh once the simple, yet difficult task was complete.

Crawling between the sheets of the only place she wanted to be right now, Emma curled into the foetal position and made herself comfortable. At eye-level with the paracetamol next to the bed, she reached for the medication and swallowed the white tablets down with a chaser of cold water.

Emma closed her eyes, hopefully for the final time until morning.

She didn't even feel Will's tender kiss on her shoulder or his arm cuddle her at the waist as he lay beside her only minutes later. Emma was out to it. And snoring like an adorable wounded bee.

With any luck, the hum would work in Will's favour and he would soon be asleep like Emma, ready to awaken to a fresh, new day and put Halloween behind them.


End file.
